Tiger of the Wild's
by Shadow Strabi-star22
Summary: Whoever said that studying abroad would be a fascinating, smooth and all around thrilling experience? Freshman Tobias Vermillion is about to learn first hand what it means to be an outsider, what it means to be the underdog and most importantly, what it means to survive...especially when he coexists with three particular girls of the Wild's. Parings: OCxMoonYoung, JaeGuxQueen.
1. Episode 1

**A/N** : Welcome to _Tiger of the Wild's_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Girls of the Wild's belongs to the rightful owner HUN / ZHENA.

* * *

 **Episode 1**

 _Korean airport..._

The shadow of an airplane zoomed through the clear blue sky as I grabbed my luggage and walked out of the double-glass doors, making sure to see I had enough cash on me. I took a deep breath, amazed at all of the wonderful sights and smells that bombarded me. After stretching my legs I hailed a taxi, gave the driver some directions and was soon out on the road. The tall sky scrapers pasted by like a blur as I looked over the papers in my bag, checking to make sure everything was in place. Studying abroad was one of the most terrifying as well as one of the most exhilarating things I have considered back when I was an incoming freshman in high school. What happened was, my father had a really good friend back when he was in school who was now the principal of a certain high school in Korea and he urged my father to let me go and attend.

Of course somewhere along the line of our heated conversation at dinner one night during the last few weeks of my first semester in high school, I ended up being a bit apprehensive at the idea and even my mother had some doubts sending me to a country across the damn globe before the spring semester started.

"How are we going to help him if he gets into trouble?" She had fretted, wiping her hands on an apron after washing the dishes. My mother met my father when they were attending graduate school and then a few years after that they got married. "What if he doesn't make any friends? What if he doesn't have enough money? Why can't we just wait until he finishes up the semester here?"

"He's going to be fine. I'll make sure to give him a special envelop before he leaves." My father had assured her with a goofy grin on his face, smoking a pipe on the couch. "I want him to open up his horizon and learn more about the world instead of staying here in the states. A little traveling will help him become a man. Besides, Charles said that he'll allow my son to send credit back to his school by the end of the term."

"More like putting my oldest baby in danger." She huffed before pulling me close, crushing me against her soft breasts. "Honey, you don't have to make your decision now, you still have at least 3 more months to think about it."

"Mooooom..." I said exasperatedly as she started to mess with my hair, an act she does to calm her nerves than mine. "I'm a big boy now, not a kid."

"I understand but..." Teary eyed, she quickly reached over and grabbed a kerchief, blowing her nose and wiping away some tears with her sleeves. "This is a decision that you have to make on your own and I worry about you."

"I know Mom, please don't cry." I held her hands in mine as I gazed at her. My mother was everything precious and I really didn't want her to feel upset about my decisions. " I know this might be a lot to take in but...I really want to give this opportunity a try. It'll only be for the school semester and if I don't like it, I could always come back and attend school here. Okay?"

"O-Okay..." She nodded after a few minutes, throwing away the crumpled kerchief into the trashcan and pulled me into a hug. "Just promise me you'll call when you can?

"I promise." I said and she smiled, feeling a bit better knowing that I was turning into a responsible young lad.

"I wanna go too." My sister who was only younger than I by a year, Seria approached me with her puffed-up cheeks that made her look like a chipmunk. Her hair is the complete opposite of mine, about shoulder-length white hair with one bang that ended up being green.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." My mother said, pulling away from me and pulled my sister into a hug instead. "It's hard enough to send your brother off...Let your father and I think about it when you're ready."

"That's my boy! I'll let my friend know about your decision and then we'll start preparing for your trip." My father laughed heartily, ruffling my hair with a hand and disappeared to make the phone call.

"You should probably give Rhynt a call to let him know. He was anxious the last time you two met up." My mom told me as she walked back to the kitchen and Seria went back into the living room to watch her favorite show. Rhynt Rao was about 5 years older than I was but we were the best of friends. One summer he went to Korea for an internship and instantly fell in love with the country however his parents refused to let him leave the states since he was still a junior in high school. However they promised that he could go over there for college if he so wished.

The only reason why my mother would bring him up was because when he was over in Korea he fell in love with a girl and the two of them spent a lot of time together before he had to return back to the states. He showed me pictures of the two of them and I had to agree, she really was beautiful. My mother and father talked it over with Rhynt and agreed to let me go overseas to study but worried about where I was going to live.

"I have a friend who may be willing to let him live in her home during the duration of his stay. And besides, her place is not too far from the school of choice." Rhynt had told them during their discussion. "Just let me know what you all decide in the end so I have time to tell her in advance."

"Mmhmm! I will right now." I nodded and hurried upstairs to give him a call after giving both my mom and my sister a kiss on the cheek. "Hello? Rhynt? Yeah it's me. Listen, my parents agreed to let me go!"

"Sir? Wake up Sir, we have arrived." The driver's voice floated through my ears and jolted me out of my daydream. Stepping out of the vehicle with my possessions and looking around groggily I realized that we definitely arrived at the designated destination. I did not remember when I dozed off but I thanked him for the ride and paid the fare. "Thank you very much. Have a good day Sir." He bowed to me, got back into the vehicle and drove off.

 _Alright! This is it..._ I thought as the gates opened up and, taking a deep breath, I took my first step into the high school that would soon change my life for the better or for the worse. Wild's private high school, a 42 year old girl's martial arts high school recently became a coed school. _My damn old man should have warned me that this was a girls school...an ALL GIRLS school. What the fuck was he thinking?!_

"Welcome, freshman! What a great day!" I was greeted by a muscular middle aged man, of a great height with shoulder length blonde hair that has two parts in the front which are shorter and frame his lined face. He has thick blonde eyebrows, bright blue eyes with identifiable eye lashes consisting of two on the top of the eyes and four on the bottom parts of the eyes, with a sharp hook like nose. The lower part of his face consists with a beard that is trimmed with two large jagged edges close to his cheekbones and four smaller jagged pieces around the chin area. His outfit consists of a white collared shirt, a navy blue tie, a navy blue sleeveless jacket, matching pants and a pair of black shiny boots.

He was the board president of the school, Charles Wilds...aka my dad's drinking buddy and best friend from why back then. Holding out his hand he shook mine vigorously, delighted at my appearance...even his nose hair was curled upwards like a smiling mustache. "Congratulations! Regardless of your grades back in the Americas, I the Board President, promise to grant a full scholarship as long as you attend regularly!"

"Really?" I blinked as we walked through the corridors, the thoughts of me attending a girls school were knocked back down to the back of my mind. Passing a room I glanced inside and saw a lot of trophies depicting different sports from different tournaments. Wow this school is really athletic...

"Absolutely!" He opened the door to his office and gestured for me to take a seat before pouring me a cup of water."You know, you look exactly like your father...minus the hair. He always got it cut, never had it long."

"Yeah but I never did like the short style." I replied, running a hand through my medium-length, shaggy green-white hair. Actually the only part of my hair that was white was a few strands on the left side of my head. "I do get it layered sometimes."

"I wanted to discuss something with you." Mr. Wilds sat at his desk which was littered with a bunch of documents but he didn't seem interested in them at the moment. "Our girls, they have world-class combat skills. However, there is one thing they're missing." He struck a dramatic pose. ""The ideology of our school is 'a perfect and strong woman'. But, we, me and teachers...have neglected them."

 _Oh my...he's rambling off a list of graduate students and their accomplishments..._ I took a sip of my drink while nodding my head at what he was saying, not sure if I could comprehend all that was being spewed out of his mouth so I decided to pay more attention to my drink instead.

"I can't even list them all one by one cause there are so many! Not to mention 8 presidential awards!" He pumped his fists into the air with glee. "Our girls are only in their teens. They should be pure and innocent like these flowers!" He gestured to some plants sitting by the window still. "But how come they are growing up like weapons?! It's our duty to teach the girls at Wild's the joy of girlhood!"

"Umm...sir?" I tried to interrupt but apparently he was off on a tangent and there was nothing I could do about it. "Umm, Mr. Board President...sir?"

Ding-Dong~ Ding-Dong~

"Oh! That would be the bell!" Mr. Wilds looked up delightedly before ushering me to the door with a huge smile on his face. "Better hurry off to your class and don't be a stranger." Once I was out of the room he promptly shut the door in my face.

 _What the...that's it?_ I frowned as I stood there in silence for a few minutes before trudging towards my class, my schedule in hand as well as a map of the school. _How Dad manage to befriend him is beyond me..._

"Finally..." I paused mid-step when I heard a voice speaking up to me. Gazing down, I saw a boy standing in front of me, the top of his head only reaching the middle of my chest so he was a bit short. He looked like an average guy, fair brown hair with a cowlick on the top of his head, gray-colored eyes and a medium built body. He was currently wiping away some tears with the sleeve of his uniform. "Another male student...like me in this school."

"A-A-Are you okay? Why are you crying?" I waved my arms frantically, unsure what to do about the situation. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no...it's just, I'm just so relieved that I wasn't the only one..." He stated, wiping away his tears before beaming up at me. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Jae Gu Song, what is yours?"

"Tobias Vermillion, pleasure to meet you." I shook his hand in greeting. "But most of my friends back at my home just call me Tobi for short."

"What a lovely name." He grinned as we started to walk to class together, it appeared as though our classes were next to each other and we talked about our hobbies, what we liked and disliked as well as other particular interests. "I just know we'll be great friends here."

"I find it weird though..." I looked around to see the girls loitering in the yard, talking and giggling among themselves. "How in the world are we the only boys here on this campus besides the board president?"

"Well, since this school is a really well-known private high school there's no doubt that tuition is a bit too high for some others." Jae Gu chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I can only hope I can get by in my academic studies without any problems."

"I can only imagine. I guess I'm in the same boat, as far as the grades are concerned." I nodded with agreement before looking out the window again for a minute and came to a complete stop. "Umm...why are the girls looking at us like we're fresh meat?"

"Huh?" Jae Gu also turned his head to look outside just in time to see a crowd of girls shooting predatory looks at us, cell phones held tightly in their hands. "Why ARE they looking at us like that?!" Suddenly the mob of girls rushed towards us with devilish smirks on their faces, ready to tear us apart limb from limb.

To say that it's raining men would be inaccurate, it was raining women because this one girl dropped from the upper level, stopping the other girls from advancing once she landed in front of us.

"Freshman, Jae Gu Song!" The girl spoke, breaking the glass with her elbow before grabbing the boy by the front of his shirt while I just looked on with a mild expression on my face. "You're mine!"

* * *

 **A/N** : How about some lovely background info about my OCs?

 **Tobias Vermillion  
**

Height: 185 cm

Age: 16

Appearance: Aqua blue eyes with medium length shaggy blue-white hair. He can be seen wearing the school's uniform which consist of a white collared shirt, brown/gray dress pants, black dress shoes and a black blazer. He also wears a solid blue tie as an accessory. On the weekends when he's not in school, he loves wearing muscle shirts, athletic shorts and sneakers. Occasionally he would bring a sweatshirt to keep warm on cold mornings.

 **Seria Vermillion**

Height: 175 cm

Age: 15

Appearance: Light blue-green eyes with shoulder length white hair with a bang that was green. She wears a blouse along with a skirt on occasions but opts for overly baggy shirts and athletic shorts. She also loves to walk around bare-footed but when it is necessary to wear shoes, her go-to pair are the regular, lace-up combat boots.

 **Rhynt Rao**

Height: 180 cm

Age: 21

Appearance: Short, spiky golden hair and olive color eyes. There's also some light brown high lights in his hair which gives it a sandy texture. He can be seen wearing Hawaiian/flannel shirts and ripped shorts with closed-toe shoes. On the weekends when he isn't working at his regular job, he stays in his pajamas and work as a programmer from home.


	2. Episode 2

**A/N** : Chapter 2 of _Tiger of the Wild's_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Girls of the Wild's belong to the rightful owner Zhena.

* * *

 **Episode 2**

 _School..._

"Your lips are so cute~"

 _I'm sick of hearing it. I was petite since I was young. So, I am far from being sexy or beautiful. But I am the girl who won the 'Cherry Lips Award' at a beauty pageant. Cute, Adorable, Sweet...they are the words that describe me! I'm that kind of girl! Classmates, seniors, juniors...so far 372 boys tried to steal a kiss from me! My first boyfriend I met was when I was 15 and he even shed tears of joy after our first kiss. That is who I am! The epitome of cuteness with killer lips! I'm that kind of a girl! I am...but...Jae Gu Song!_

"Wha..." I stood there like a dumb ass, watching it play out without moving a muscle. What was I supposed to do in this situation? And those ears on the girl's head, are they even real?

 _You...! You! Bastard! You covered my lips with your hand!?_ The girl was now glaring at Jae Gu and he in turn had this weird expression on his own face. I would too if some random girl wanted to kiss out of the blue.

 _...what is even going on?_ I gawked in confusion, unable to comprehend what was happening. What I did understand was that the girl was trying to smash lips with Jae Gu but was hand-blocked instead.

"How...dare you..." The girl growled, holding the boy by the front of his uniform with trembling hands.

"Who-ah-what... Why...?!" Jae Gu didn't understand that he was in trouble but he had a pretty good idea.

"Shoot! This is so mortifying!" The girl tightened her hold and with one fluid motion, threw Jae Gu out the broken window and slammed him onto the ground. Straddling him and making sure that both his hands were unable to move, she attempted to kiss him once more. "Jae Gu Song...you'll be mine. I'm going for it again. Close your eyes!"

 _What the...this school is so crazy!_ Jae Gu's mind was currently screaming as the plush lips were descending down upon him.

"Dal Dal, stop right there!" A voice spoke up and I turned to see another girl standing not too far, her hands stuffed into the pockets of her jacket in a carefree manner. "Let him go. I need him."

 _Wooow..._ I stared at her for a good minute or two, closing my jaw in the process. She was wearing a red tracksuit with twin yellow stripes up the leg and by the zip in the jacket but the thing that caught my attention was her pink hair which is kept in a loose, messy bun at the top of her head. She has pink eyes and her body is toned and muscular. _Who is that beauty?_

"Moon Young?" The one known as Dal Dal said, looking up while still sitting on Jae Gu. "Too late. I got him first!"

"Queen asked for him." Moon Yong replied. "Or you can go take it up with her yourself."

"Queen asked you...?" Now Dal Dal was contemplating her options before finally getting up, letting Jae Gu get back on his feet.

"Jae Gu, come with me!" Moon Yong ordered as she walked off. "Don't bother trying to run away."

 _What kind of school is this?_ The boy thought as he lumbered after the pink-haired girl, glancing back at me and smiled. I guess he was trying to convey that everything was going to be okay.

"Moon Young!" Dal Dal spoke up, getting their attention. "Watch your back. Don't be cocky just 'cause you're friends with Queen. If this was the Wild's League, I wouldn't have let you go like that!"

"Dream on!" She replied. "You tiny little thing..."

"Shoot!" Dal Dal snapped, her eyes glared angrily at her offender. "What? Tiny? How dare you! You wanna die, huh?"

SWOO-SH

Faster than either Jae Gu and I could blink, Moon Young raced towards Dal Dal and stopped her fist inches from the other girl's face. Dal Dal blinked once before realizing that there was a fist right in front of her eyes.

"If this was the Wild's League..." Moon Young spoke. "You'd be dead." Stepping back, she stuffed her hands back to her pockets and walked off. "Come on, Jae Gu."

 _Women...they're strong..._ He thought as he followed Moon Young. _Mom equals Women...Women are...monsters._ "Oh! He hurriedly turned back to see me still standing by the broken window. "Tobi! I'll see you for lunch okay?"

"A-Ah. Okay!" I yelled after him and watched them disappear. Once they were gone, I glanced at my schedule and walked off to find the classroom for my first class. _This school is like a giant prison, I swear._

* * *

 _Somewhere in the school..._

Moon Young led the boy to one of the upper level classrooms where the supposed 'Queen' awaited. When the door opened up, he came face to face with a young woman with long, blonde hair. Sitting next to the window, the sunlight reflecting against her hair created what looked like a golden aura.

"Jae Gu Song!" Moon Young spoke as she walked towards the desk and stood by it. "You're a freshman and we're sophomores. Got it?" She then chuckled in laughter. "Remember what happened this morning? Got scared? Yes, she's the 'Queen'. The 'real' one."

"..." Jae Gu remained quiet as he placed his hands behind his back. Earlier that morning, he ran into Queen and the coffee milk that he was drinking exploded all over her. She told him to pay for the stockings, which were 130 won and shoes which were 150 won. He did but what he did not realize she was referring in ten thousands and what she meant was 1,300,000 and 1,500,000 won.

"Did he lose his nerves?" The pink-haired girl wondered. "Did you hear? She's Queen!" She looked between the two of them in more confusion. "How can you be so quiet in front of her?" Then she thought of something so outrageous that she was baffled for a minute. "No way! Do you not know who she is? Really? You sure? Oh my gosh!" She leaned against one of the vacant seats to keep herself from falling over. "Is there really a guy in this country who doesn't know Queen, wow- Gosh~ I can't believe it!"

 _Her eyes..._ Jae Gu thought as he noticed the lilac orbs staring at him in silence. _...are similar to Mom's..._

"You..." The young woman spoke, lifting her land slowly and placed a small amount of coins on the table. "What is this? Did you do this without knowing? Or are you trying to mock me?"

 _And her hands...are similar to Mom's..._

"Well, either way..." With one motion, she pushed the coins onto the floor, letting them fall with dull clinks. She then stared at him and ordered, "Kneel and pick them up. Then I'll forgive you." When he didn't obey, she repeated herself. "I said pick them up."

"...Monster." He finally said.

"...What?" Now she was giving him her full attention as he gazed at her without emotion behind his gray orbs. In the background, Moon Young was flipping out because she had never seen anyone disrespect Queen before.

 _Men are nothing._

At the word 'Monster', Queen had a epiphany of her childhood. Being the only daughter of the YK group, the 3rd ranked conglomerate, everybody she has met envied her. She was raised as the heir to the company so she was raised to become a man. Her actual name was a boy's name and she didn't know that until she was 5. Lucky for her, her parents gave birth to her baby brother and she didn't have to act like a 'male'. She was able to live as a girl.

The saddest part of her childhood was that she liked this boy back in some ordinary school and since she only attended it 10 days a month, she didn't see him that much. On that boy's birthday, she wanted to be invited to his party but he refused her outright. He hurt her feelings so bad that it wedged a huge scar deep into her self-conscious and she cried a lot that day. When she was in her 1st year of middle school, the same boy approached her. As she was getting ready to leave, the boy asked for her phone number and also invited her to his party. He apologized and even tried to confess his love to her. Realizing that the boy was not being serious, she states she felt sick and slapped him across the face in anger.

SLAP!

"Gee~ Why did you do that?" Moon Young cut in, holding Queen back and berated her for attacking people as Jae Gu stood there unscathed with a stinging red mark on his left cheek. "Hey Jae Gu! Say that you're sorry!"

 _A monster? He'd be acting just like that guy if he knew who I was._ Grabbing her purse and digging out a fancy looking check book, she tore one of the pages and threw it at his face. "It's for your medical bill. Take it and piss off!"

"Wait!" Moon Young yelled after her as she walked off. "Where are you going?"

"It's me." Queen spoke after dialing a number. "I should go home! Get the car ready."

"What's wrong with you? School hasn't finished yet!" asked Moon Young before turning to look at Jae Gu. "Hey, Jae Gu! This has never happened before! You know what I mean? Don't ever do that again!"

"...See...?" Jae Gu said once the two women left, the coins and the check with an outrageous figure on it laid by his feet. "You're a monster..."

* * *

 _Lunch..._

I sat with my back against the railings, staring up at the sky. Beside me was a loaf of bread and a couple boxes of juice from the cafeteria. It was as crowded and wild as before and I barely made it out of the sea of girls, all getting in my face and touching me. I didn't mind the attention but I really needed some space and the feeling of being claustrophobic didn't help either.

 _Where's Jae Gu?_ I thought as I stared at the door in wonder. _I hope I told him where I was..._ My eyes widened with shock and I slapped my forehead with a hand and let out a loud sigh. _Shiiiiiiit...I didn't tell him did I...I'm such a dummy!_

"There you are." I looked up as he appeared, closing the door behind him. "I have been looking all over for you."

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Oh but hey...I got you some lunch although I wasn't sure what you liked...also I didn't know how long you were gonna take..." I said as he sat down next to me. Something about him seemed off and I looked at him in curiosity. "What's wrong? Did the girls give you a hard time?" Then my eyes were drawn to the mark still evident on his cheek. "...A hand print? Did someone hit you?"

"Women...are monsters." Jae Gu said scornfully, pulling his knees up towards his chest before slapping my hand away. "I hate them but..." His body was trembling from either anger or fear.

 _Is this...misogyny? Gynophobia? Or both?_ I wondered, putting the juice box I had in my hand off to the side. "Would you like to talk about it? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's just..." He paused for a minute before continuing. "My mother...when my father passed away, she was the only one left to provide for me and my younger siblings. I imagined that her tears at that time must have been warm...and salty. I was young as well and I wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay, that I was by her side and that I would take care of things...but I wonder, if I said that out loud with a smile, would she still have left us?"

"Your mother...left you?"

"Early the next morning after Father's funeral, I woke up to see a letter and a check book in an envelop. As I read her letter I couldn't help but cry silently because of my siblings that were sleeping in the same room." He turned to me as he retold his childhood. "They were going to kindergarten next year and they didn't deserve it...that's why my mother was so cruel. My thoughts about women after my mother left went down hill from there, she was as scary as can be and that's why I think that women are monsters."

"Hey...I don't know much about what happened but...I'm still new here." I knew that if we stayed on this topic than it wouldn't do us any good so I wanted him to think about something else for a change. "Would you be kind enough to show me around? Starting with this school would be great, I nearly got lost on the way up here."

"I can do better than that." Jae Gu smiled genuinely as the bell rang signifying that lunch was over. "You and I can tour the school together tomorrow. Why don't I show you where I work once school finishes, I'm sure you'll like it."

* * *

 _After school..._

Since it was our first day, the teachers let us out early and didn't give us too much homework. I was amazed by the sounds and sights of the town as I followed Jae Gu to his job. He worked at this place called Myung Shin Hand Car-Wash Gloss and surprisingly enough, it was within walking distance from the school.

"Hello Sir." Jae Gu said when he spotted the boss working on a car outside underneath a cover.

"Jae Gu~" The owner replied with a big smile, pausing in his washing to wave a greeting. "You're early today."

"Yup. It was my first day of school. I'll get to work after I get changed." Jae Gu replied before standing aside so that his boss could see me. "Is it okay if I brought a friend along?"

"H-How do you do sir?" I said politely and lowered my head. _I hope this is culturally appropriate..._

"Hmm." Putting away the cloth, the owner approached me and looked me over. "I don't see why not. In fact I think this fine fellow would be a good applicant for this job. How about it?"

"I-I don't really know..." I replied, seeing Jae Gu approach us in his work uniform, zipping up the zipper and adjusting the blue cap on his head. "I-I mean, thank you for offering but..."

"Don't be so modest." The owner grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me inside before I could even say no. Giving me a spare uniform, he went through some of the techniques and watched me practice on a dummy car, stopping me now and then when I did something wrong or handled the equipment poorly. It wouldn't be good if I did a sloppy job on an actual customers. Nodding his head in satisfaction, the owner made sure I practiced all of the techniques correctly with some spare parts before he went back outside to work along side Jae Gu.

It was dark time before all the cars outside were washed and polished. My arms trembled as I glanced at the clock at it was between 12 o'clock and 1 o'clock. All of the practices I did weren't too bad but of course I could do better.

"It's okay, Jae Gu didn't do well when he first started out but now he's my prized employee." The owner said when he looked over my work, nodding his head once in awhile. "I see potential in you though. I'd appreciate it if you could come with Jae Gu after school to lend a hand."

"I-I'll definitely think about it." I told him as I folded up the uniform and handed it back to him. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to work here."

"Thank you sir. Good night." Jae Gu also said as he shouldered his back pack and I rushed back to get my own things.

"Yeah, take care fellows." He replied and waved goodbye once we left.

"Usually I return home around 1 am." Jae Gu explained as we walked along the street, resisting the urge to yawn. "What about you? Do you have a place to stay?"

"I think so...maybe..." I looked to the side with worry. _Did Rhynt do me that favor yet? At this rate, I don't want to bother Jae Gu anymore than necessary...this is awkward..._

RIIING~ RIIIIING~ RIIIING~

"Hmm? Your phone's ringing." Jae Gu pointed out as I fumbled around to find it, totally forgetting that I had a phone on me. Looking at the screen, I noticed that it was some number I didn't recognize but I answered it anyway.

"Uhmm..Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Tobias Vermillion?" A sweet voice spoke through the speaker. "Nice to finally reach you, I'm Hwa Yeon Sun, Rhynt's girlfriend."

"N-Nice to hear you too." I replied, my face getting flustered at the way I was speaking. "I mean...nice to...I mean...crap."

"Ahaha, I know what you're trying to say." She laughed and it sounded angelic; you could tell I was sleep deprived since I was probably still affected by the jet-lag. "Rhynt told me that you were currently in Korea doing this 'study-abroad' program. I'm really excited to actually see you in person."

 _Tobi, I need to get home real soon._ I looked up to see Jae Gu making wide gestures and mouthed the words to me. _I'll see you later._

 _All right, good night. Be safe on your way back._ I mouthed back, waved goodbye and proceeded to continue the conversation with Hwa Yeon. After confirming that she had a guest room already ready, I asked for the address and hailed a taxi.

* * *

 _Jae Gu's home..._

When the tired boy returned home, he kicked of his shoes and placed them neatly side by side near the entrance.

"Jae Hyung, Jae Som...I'm home." He looks to see the said twins asleep on the giant mattress and the place a mess, especially the unwashed pots and pans since the morning still laying in the sink.

 _I know...I can't neglect them like this, eating junk food all the time. When I'm not here it's dangerous, too..._ He stooped down to adjust one of the blankets that slipped off Jae Hyung's body. _I'm sorry...I'll do my best to make you guys as comfortable as possible._

Undressing himself in the restroom until he was standing in nothing but his elephant boxers, he proceeded to wipe away the sweat from his body with a towel and a bucket of water. After pour the water out, he walked over to where his jacket was and pulled out the check from the pocket. He stared at the check for 1,000,000 won which is equivalent to 1,000 dollars.

 _How rich is she that she carries this much money around?_ He questioned as he laid down for some much needed rest, looking at the check in his hand. _With this money, I can get by for 3 months, but she threw it at me without hesitation._

 _...Monster._

 _It was my fault. I shouldn't have thought about Mom..._ He remorse sadly as he remembered the look the girl gave him when he said that word. _I should give the money back._

"Mom..." Suddenly Jae Som talked in her sleep and clenched her stuffed yellow rabbit tightly. "Mom..."

"Jae Som, don't..." Jae Gu whispered quietly to himself as his sister continued to sleep. "I know you miss Mom, but, I..." _He closed his eyes and fell asleep. I don't want Mom in my dreams tonight._


	3. Episode 3

**A/N** : Chapter 3 of _Tiger of the Wild's_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Girls of the Wild's belongs to the amazing Zhena.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Episode 3**

 _Queen's home..._

"What is it?" Moon Young frowned, leaning against the ropes as she watched Queen practice against a punching bag. The two of them were in the basement where the ring was located for training purposes. The poor thing was already battered by the powerful punches and kicks; it probably couldn't last another year. "Say something! Huh? You're the one who called me over in the middle of the night. Did you call me just to show off your boxing ring. Hey~!"

 _Pant. Pant._ The blonde stopped her training to catch her breath, leaning a hand against the battered object but didn't acknowledge the pink-haired girl's words.

"I see!" Moon Young continued with a cheeky smile. "You're scared you'll lose against me at the Wild's League, aren't you? So you called me here so I can't train. Am I right~? Young lady? Don't worry, I'll cut you some slack. There's no need since you'll be seeded."

"...you think..." Queen finally spoke but with a small voice. "...I'm...a monster...?"

"Eh?" Moon Young stared at her for like the longest time as if she didn't understand a word the blonde said. "What? Did you worry about it all day."

"I'm not..." Queen turned to look at her friend with the saddest look possible. "I'm not, am I?"

"Gosh! You're so cute!" The pink-haired girl busted up laughing, holding onto the ropes to keep from falling over. "Did that bother you that much? Oh, my! You even gave him a slap!" She continued laughing and even pointed a finger at Queen. "If your fans hear about this, they'll be disappointed! What a big baby! Ugh!" She winced as a pair of sparring gloves smacked her in the cheek.

"Come up here!" Queen ordered after throwing the girl a pair of boxing gloves, clearly pissed off at what Moon Young said, especially the part about being called a big baby. "Let's spar a round!"

"Hello?" Moon Young blinked before smirking, putting on the gloves eagerly. "Don't think I've just been sitting around 'cause I haven't been competing. You got it all wrong."

"Okay, come on!"

* * *

 _The next morning..._

"Arghh!" A loud voice cried out with disappointment early in the morning, totally not something one would want to hear the moment he wakes up. "Sausages! You promised me you'll cook sausages!"

"Stop doing that!" Another voice spoke, trying to calm the first one down. " He's busy!"

"Sorry! I forgot." Jae Gu apologized as he checked his younger siblings' backpacks, making sure they had their supplies or any homework that is due. "I'll cook sausages tomorrow. I promise."

"Jae Gu, I hate you!" The boy screeched at his older brother, banging his fists on the table. "Mom used to cook sausages for me all the time!"

"Jae Hyeong! Stop crying!" Jae Gu, clearly under stress, snapped back, causing his younger brother to sit with his mouth shut, trembling as he suppressed the urge to scream however his eyes couldn't hold back tears.

"...I promise." Jae Gu said quietly as he returned back to checking, feeling regret turn in the pit of his stomach for yelling at the boy. "Next time." _They need Mom..._ He thought has he walked with the twins to their bus stop, Jae Hyeong was still upset and busy wiping his tears with his sleeves. _No matter how hard I try I can't be their mom. Jae Hyeong, Jae Som...I'm sorry._ He waved them off before proceeding to school himself. Everyday is a war. _When will life get easier? But for now...I'm in trouble. I'm late for school._

"Good morning!"

"Ack!" He jumped, startled when I appeared right beside him with my bag slung over my shoulder. "Oh jeez, Tobi you scared me. Also...what happened? Your hair's a mess." Indeed, I had the most outrageous bedhead the world's had ever seen but I just shrugged my shoulders without care before fixing the tie around my neck.

"I set an alarm for earlier but unfortunately I am still fighting jet leg. Hwa Yeon left for work earlier than usual so she couldn't drive me here so I ended up walking instead." I peered around the corner for a minute before pulling back. "Oh wow, there's a giant burly woman standing guard by the gate. There's no way we'll be able to defeat her if we go head first."

"That's why that option is clearly a no go. Don't worry, I have an idea." Motioning with a finger, we walked a little further away from the gate and stood before the brick wall. "Okay, give me a boost." I complied and hoisted him over the wall. Once he was inside, I followed suit, huffing and grunting till I was safely over on the other side.

"Phew, we made it." Jae Gu said.

"We aren't the only ones huh." I commented and we both tilted our heads up to see the first of many late comers vaulting the wall with ease. Climbing over the school wall happens everywhere, but here...it's not only unique...but also visually shocking. Jae Gu and I sat with our backs to the wall as we watched the girls jump over before making a beeline to their classes.

"I'll see you for PE class!" Jae Gu said as we parted ways to our respected class. According to him, the only way to get out of this school is to study.

 _Studying abroad may be tough at first, but I may be able to get through and take back enough credit for a semester._ I thought to myself, watching whatever the professor was scribbling on the board before writing notes as well. _However..._ my pencil stopped writing and I felt a cold shiver up my spine from the eyes of every girl in the class. _What's wrong with these girls? Stop staring at me!_

Ding Dong~

"Oh my goodness..." I looked up as Jae Gu rushed in all sweaty the moment the bell rang. "I thought those girls would never leave me alone. I swear I could feel their eyes on me the entire time!"

"You're telling me." I mumbled and he realized that there was a group of girls surrounding us, all laughing and giggling. "I feel the exact same way."

"Everyone!" A booming voice rang out and we all turned to stare at the speaker. "Don't move and listen up!" She had on the traditional kendo uniform and wielded a wooden sword. She was also wearing large circular lenses glasses and her black hair was kept in a bob that frames her face with a straight fringe. "I'm Seub Seul Lee, the captain of the fencing club! I guess you've already heard of us!"

 _Except for us._ Jae Gu and I gave each other a knowing glance.

"I'll only take 3 people with kendo experience to join our club. Become a member of the best club at Wild's!"

"That's hilarious." Another voice spoke up and the kendo girls were pushed aside for the newcomer. "The best at Wild's? You even failed to win a medal last year."

"Dal Dal, you...!"

"Everybody! Watch this!" The one known as Dal Dal ignored Seub Seul and snapped her fingers. Her two helpers immediately produced what looked like a large concrete cinder block and held it on both ends. Taking a deep breath, Dal Dal lifted her right leg straight into the air before slamming it down upon the cinder block heel first, smashing it into smaller pieces without much effort.

"That was so cool!"

"She rocks!"

 _These girls are crazy!_ My jaw must have dropped to the floor because I clearly wasn't ready for the awesomeness that I just witnessed. _A simple kick...breaking that cinder block into pebbles...that's too insane._

"You know taekwondo is the martial arts that represents Korea right? Join us! We hold the championship for 7 years straight!" Dal Dal said with a grin. "Only 2 people will be allowed through a tournament match!"

"Look at what you've done." Another voice spoke and a bandaged hand placed itself on the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Moon Young!" Dal Dal snapped irritably when the hand removed itself from her shoulder. "Gosh! What brings you here?"

"Phew! What a mess." The pink-haired boxer commented as she walked into the room nonchalantly. "How pathetic! Step aside, tiny!"

 _Grrrrr! How dare she come in here to steal my show!_ Dal Dal growled through clenched teeth.

"Hi guys." Moon Young stood before us, one hand raised in greeting while the other one was in the pocket of her jacket. "I'm Moon Young, president of the boxing club. I'll keep this short and sweet. No need for scrubs, we are only going to accept one person! Who has the strongest punch in this class? Or...since he's weak and can't fit in at school...a boy who wants protection would work, too."

 _Is she talking about...?_ Jae Gu stared at her before looking at me. _You or me?_

 _Dunno..._ I shrugged my shoulders in response. _I'm pretty sure she was referring to you though._ This was the first time I was able to see what kind of clubs were available at Wild. Before departing for the next class, he quickly excused himself and dragged Moon Young some place where they could chat in private.

"What? Did you raise your hand to join the boxing club?" Moon Young asked.

"No, I meant..." He fumbled a bit before holding out the check that Queen threw at him. "Please...give this money back to your friend."

"Eh? Just keep it." She told him. "She's not going to take it. You'll probably just get hit again."

"But..."

"Well, if you really want to, do it yourself. She'll be late today." Moon Young turned to the side and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "She is often late for school because of her family business though...I wouldn't recommend giving back the money cause she'll just get mad. By the way, why don't you join our club?" She gave him a questioning look. "A club activity is mandatory at our school."

"No, it's okay." Jae Gu replied. "I've never done sports before...well I'll think about it." I must not spend my energy on such things. I have no time to spare...

"Okay. Well, if you need any help, let me know. I got your back." Moon Young replied with a thumbs up and a wink.

"...Okay." What's...that thumbs up for?

 _My plan failed!_ Moon Young thought to herself furiously as they parted ways. _Jae Gu! I thought he was a pushover._ Her plan included bringing Jae Gu to the boxing club, become more friendly while teaching him boxing, establish that she is the most trustworthy upperclassmen in the school, and then earn full points in the "maiden-like" category. Sadly the first step didn't go as well as she had planned.

"What was all that about?" I asked when he returned into the classroom. Since we shared the same PE class, both of our classrooms merge together to form one big class.

"A-Ah! It's nothing!" He replied before pulling out another set of clothes. "Next is PE...Should we just go to the restroom to change?"

"I mean...I wouldn't...a...argu...argue..." My sentences were choppy and my voice stuttered because all of the girls started stripping right in front of us, paying us no mind as they did what they had to do. A lot of things were flashing right before my eyes. "AHHH!"

"Cough!" Jae Gu added as his face got red.

"Right! I forgot it's a co-ed school now!"

"Ah!"

"Shall we go out to get changed for shy Jae Gu and Tobias?" One of the girls teased.

"I'd never cared about things like this before at middle school."

"We'll go!" Jae Gu spluttered, grabbing the back of my uniform and dragged me out. However the girls grabbed us and we ended up back into the class room.

"It's okay, we're mostly done anyway. You boys have 5 minutes."

 _It should be the other way around!_ screamed Jae Gu as the door was closed shut.

"Ahaha, these girls sure are shameless huh?" I laughed nervously as I pulled out my own set of clothes. "There's nothing we can do so we should probably get changed." As we started stripping out of our uniforms, Jae Gu realized that the girls from our class were all staring at us through the window.

"Oh nice body~"

"So cute! Look at the elephant printed underpants!"

"The other one has dog printed underpants! "

 _Of all days...it had to be this one..._ Blushing like mad, I turned my back to the window and finished dressing without uttering a word. Jae Gu was also scrambling to put on his clothes and once we were ready, the two of us hurried to class.

* * *

 _Outside..._

"You only have PE until you join a club." Mr. Wilds himself was outside as he stood before us proudly. "Since it's limited, I hope you enjoy with great enthusiasm! Today, we'll play dodge ball. Be careful not to get hurt! Anyone feeling under the weather?"

"Sir...may I sit this one out?" Jae Gu raised his hand almost immediately. "I'm a bit dizzy."

"Gee- one of our boys is sick today!" Mr. Wilds stated with shock before nodding his head and motioned with his hand to the stands. "Alright. You're exempted. And what about you Tobias? What says you?"

"Uh...Um..." I glanced to see the girls staring at me like I was fresh meat. "I-I think I'll participate sir." _I'm probably gonna regret this soon...but at this rate, I'll be able to intermingle with some of these girls._

"Atta boy! That's how you do it!" Mr. Wilds clapped his hands with approval before grinning broadly. "Okay everyone, let's begin!"

 _I have to just focus on studying and save my energy for the part-time job. Otherwise, I'll collapse._ Jae Gu thought as he sat on the side line, watching the field turn into a battle royal. Then his stomach grumbled loudly in complaint. _I'm starving since I skipped breakfast..._

"Target in sight!" Dal Dal said as she spied on Jae Gu at a distance. "Jae Gu...today, you'll be mine! I studied all night yesterday!" In her hand she had a book called How to win a man's heart. _I'll conquer you, Jae Gu Song!_

 _Hmm...?_ The boy's ears perked up when he heard the sound of something rumbling towards him. "What's that?!" In comes Dal Dal, dragging behind her a stack of tires all tied with rope and attached to a harness that was around her chest. The boy just stared in shock, not knowing what to say or feel as the girl came to a stop in front of him.

Step 1. In case of a relationship between a younger man and an older woman, a man is attracted by a strong woman!

"Hey~ Isn't it Jae Gu?" Dal Dal asked innocently before holding up two fingers in salute. "What's up?"

Step 2. Play hard to get by keeping it cool.

"Well, I'm kind of busy." She said, not giving him a chance to reply. "Bye!" She tugged on the ropes before holding her head with a hand, feigning a faint. "Ah~!" She collapsed dramatically to the ground with a whimper. "Ah, my head! I'm so dizzy~"

Step 3. The key is to show that you can be weak at times!

"Gee~ I get this every once in a while..." She groaned before putting on a cute face, "Jae Gu~ Usually, I'm not one to ask for favors...but could you...?" She stopped when the boy disappeared, leaving an empty stand behind.

* * *

 _Rooftop..._

"There shouldn't be anyone here." Jae Gu looked around to make sure he was correct before releasing a sigh of relief. "This school is full of weirdos." He walked over to lean on the edge of the railing and looked. _Pheww...School life here is hard...how am I gonna hold out for 3 years? But, there will probably be more male students next year, more than just Tobi and I. If it wasn't for the scholarship I'd take a year off._

He fumbled inside his pocket and took out the check and stared at it for awhile. _I don't feel comfortable carrying this. I should give it back asap. With all this money, how many sausages can I buy for Jae Hyeong? I'll cook them for him tomorrow._

TRRR~ TRRR~ TRRR~

"Eh?!" He looked up at the sound of an approaching object. "Eh...?! What's that!?" Shielding himself from the gust of wind, he looked away as the hellicopter touched down not too far away from him. However because the wind generated from the blades was strong, the check slipped from his fingers. "Ah! No!" He shouted as he looked at the piece of paper that had gone beyond his grip. _Oh, my god!_

"Watch your step, young lady!" He turned to see two figures coming out of the helicopter, one of them was dressed in a dark suit and tie, shades covering the eyes. "Mr. Park will be here to take you home later!"

 _It's her...what terrible timing!_ Jae Gu panicked on the inside when he recognized the blonde haired beauty that had emerged from the aircraft. Their eyes met and he was at a loss of words.

"...Jae Gu Song?"


	4. Episode 4

**A/N** : Chapter 4 of _Tiger of the Wild's_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Girls of the Wild's belongs to Zhena.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Episode 4  
**

 _Rooftop..._

"Jae Gu Song." Queen spoke as her helicopter departed from the landing dock.

 _Oh no...what do I do?_ He thought nervously before remembering what Moon Young told him back when he asked her what to do about the money. "Well..."

"Are you trying to take back your pride?"

"...Pardon?" He asked, clearly surprised at her question.

"Moon Young told you that I'd be here, didn't she?" Queen said as she told him that Moon Young called her on the phone, asking her to cut him some slack. "Okay."

"Sorry?" Jae Gu scratched the back of his head with his hand, unsure on how to proceed. "Ah, well...you know..."

"Give it back." Queen stated, holding her hand out. "I might have been too harsh...let's put it past us."

"You know..." Jae Gu hesitated a bit before pointing off to a distance. "When you came here, your chopper blew it away. I'm not lying. I was about to give it back..."

"...What...?" Queen narrowed her eyes.

"Please...I'll get it back to you when I find it." Jae Gu explained to her. "That's...what happened..." She regarded him for about a minute before releasing a sigh.

"I knew it. Never mind. Were you here to say just that?" She turned away and started to walk off. "You look poor...but I thought you were a man of pride. Are the poor all like you?" She asked, throwing the scathing words over her shoulder. "I already heard your lame excuse. Take it or throw it away." As she walked away Jae Gu could only look at her back with unimaginable anger.

* * *

 _Down on the track..._

"Men...I don't get them." Dal Dal complained to herself. After Jae Gu ran off, she sat on the bleachers with her book propped open in her lap. "Strange...I did everything that the book says..." She started to flip through the pages very carefully, her eyes scanning every single word delicately. "Did you miss something? Gee~!"

Suddenly she looked up as something fluttered down right into her hand. She stared at it for a good minute or so before squealing with glee. At that moment, Jae Gu appeared and saw her in her happy state, his eyes zooming in immediately to the check that she was going to use as a bookmark.

"Wait!" He exclaimed, getting her attention. "It's mine!"

"Eh? What? Jae Gu?" She said, turning her head to face him.

"It just fell from the sky, didn't it?" He asked, quite breathless from running. "That's mine! It slipped through my fingers."

"Uh, what?" She stood up, holding the book by her side. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"I've been looking for it."

 _Eh? If he's telling the truth..._ Thinking about it for a minute, she pulled it out of the book and waved it in his face. "If you want it back, say you love me."

"Don't mess around with me." He said, clearly displeased at the way she was teasing him. "Give it back!"

"Jae Gu, stop fooling around!" She snapped at him. "Where does it say that this is yours? You don't even know the check number!"

"41115656!" He rattled off and after she took one look at it she realized that he was right. "Right? Give it back to me, please. That's Queen's money! I must give it back to her! Please."

"What? Queen...?" Dal Dal looked at him in surprise before getting angry. _Queen...she really gets on my nerves...Fine, game on Queen._ She folded the check and placed it inside her uniform near her left breast, leaving it sticking out just a tiny bit. _He'll be mine!_ "Here! Take it! I won't move! Here! Take it!"

"?! Please...give it...back to me!" Jae Gu stammered.

"There's going to be a screening tomorrow for the Tae Kwon Do club recruits." Dal Dal told him, realizing that he wouldn't make a move to take the check out. "The deal is if you show up, I'll give it then. Remember! If you don't show up, it's mine!"

"Wait!" He shouted as the girl rushed off with the check fluttering in between her fingers. "Phew..." Well, at least, I know where it is...

"See you tomorrow!" Dal Dal, forgetting all about the tires came back to take them away.

 _It looks like tomorrow isn't going to get any easier._ Jae Gu frowned. _Anyway, thank god I found it._ Looking around he noticed that everybody returned to their next class and I was no where to be found so he headed back in to change.

"Don't forget!" The teacher spoke near the end of the period. "You have 3 weeks to choose your club activity. As you all know, a club activity is very important for your grades. So, choose carefully."

 _Why are they all combat clubs...!_ Jae Gu thought as he looked at the piece of paper in his hands. _I really don't want to do sports..._

"Jae Gu, which club are you joining?" He looked up to see a couple of girls around him.

"How about joining Judo Club with me?"

"Well...I don't play sports, so..." He tried to tell them but realized that they wouldn't listen but kept looking at him with hopeful eyes, waiting for a definite answer.

"Please tell me what you're choosing."

"I'll join whatever he does."

"Speaking of which, there was another cutie in the class next over." A girl spoke up, catching his attention. "I heard he's currently in the nurse's office because of dodge ball today."

"Poor boy~" Another girl said.

Ding Dong~ Ding Dong~

 _Thank god for the bell!_ "Uhm...I'll see you girls around..." Jae Gu stood up quickly, shoving all of his books into his bag and rushed out the door. _Thanks to the conversation I heard, I know where Tobias is._

"Arrgh..." I groaned as I laid on the cot in the medical bay at school with an ice bag pressed against my cheek. I missed my class due to injuries so a couple of girls from my class came by to update me what the teacher said, apart from gossiping loudly or giggling at how cute I looked, and dropping off my bag. After awhile the nurse escorted them out and I was left alone in peace and quiet. "I don't think I can feel my face..."

"Tobi! Are you okay?" Jae Gu asked when he walked in, nodding his head in greeting to the nurse.

"Nothing like some cream can't fix." I replied as he stood by the cot. "Though luckily none of my teeth were knocked out...but ouch, some of those girls throw hard. My face must be like fresh putty!"

"Are you sure you want to go to work today looking like...well that?" I held up a shaky hand and gave him a thumbs up. "Well if you insist."

"Please refrain from touching your face from the next few days." The nurse told me as she sent me on my way. "Come back if there's anything wrong."

"Will do, thanks!" I replied and followed Jae Gu out.

* * *

 _At work..._

"Holy mother of—Tobias, what happened to your face?!" Mr. Park asked when Jae Gu and I showed up to work. My cheeks were bruised and my lips were swollen like a mini blimp. There was also a black mark around my left eye where a ball smacked me in the face...multiple balls now that I think about it. "It looks like...I don't even have words to describe what I'm witnessing."

"We were playing dodge ball today." Jae Gu explained as I raised a hand to my cheek, trying to see if I could still feel my face but winced at how sensitive the skin was. "I told the principal that I wasn't feeling too well so I managed to get out of it."

"I don't look that bad...do I?" I asked when Jae Gu disappeared to change out of his school uniform. One look on Mr. Park's face told me everything I needed to know.

"My boy, maybe you should sit this one out until your wounds heal." Mr. Park advised curtly.

"Then is it okay if I just wait here and wait till Jae Gu's shift end?"

"Of course!" He smiled and gestured for Jae Gu to start his job. While I waited inside the shop, I decided to get some homework done and read up for tomorrow's lecture. After he was done for the day, Jae Gu came in all sweaty and went to change back to his regular clothes. By then I had finished almost all of my work, saved for a couple of papers I have to write. Putting my work back into my bag, I waited for Jae Gu outside and together we said goodbye to Mr. Park.

"Oh wait!" Jae Gu said suddenly on our way home, coming to a halt in the middle of the sidewalk. "I need to make a stop before I go home."

"Okay, then I'll see you later." I waved goodbye and we went our separate ways. I made my way to the next intersection, hailed a taxi and gave him directions to Hwa Yeon's home. He did give a small comment about my injuries but I told him that I just fell down a huge hill.

 _Sausages! I really was an ass this morning._ Jae Gu thought as he hurried to the mart near his home before it closed for the night. _I better not forget sausages for tomorrow. He's probably asleep right how. He'll be so happy in the morning._

"I hate you! Mom used to cook for me." Jae Hyeong's voice rang through his mind.

 _Yeah, I know. So do I._ He frowned. _Do you know how hard my life is because of you?_ Then he flinched and multiple images flashed through his mind; images of his mother as well as the event that morning that led to the argument between him and his brother.

 _How stupid of me..._ Jae Gu thought as he rushed home with a bag of groceries in his hand. Sliding open the door, he saw his siblings already in bed. Right next to the futon were two pictures of him, one of them had the words 'Jheh Yeong Song My big brother, I love you'. The second one said the exact same thing but with an additional 'Jae Gu, I'm sorry'.

With tears falling down his face, he held the pictures close to his chest.

* * *

 _Back home..._

"What happened?! Did you get into a fight?" I frowned as Hwa Yeon rummaged around with the medical kit. The moment I stepped out of the taxi and walked through the door, she immediately took one look at my face and ordered me to sit on the couch after I removed my shoes. "These would take at least a day or so to heal...oh my goodness...! I should call the school right away!"

"It's okay...ouch! We were just playing in gym class!" I winced as she dabbed a cotton swab around my eye, inhaling a sharp breath and gripping my seat so tight my knuckles probably turned white. "Could you be a little...gentler?"

"Sorry, I guess I overreacted. Be careful next time okay?" She apologized, putting the medical kit away before washing her hands. "Anyway, dinner should be ready soon."

"Thanks! I'm gonna go freshen up." I hurried to my room and tossed my bag on the bed. Stepping into the restroom I finally took a good look at myself in the mirror. "Yikes..I hope some of these wounds don't leave scars..."

"Tobias!" I heard Hwa Yeon calling for me from beyond the door. "Dinner's ready!"

"Okay, I'll be right there!"


	5. Episode 5

**A/N** : Chapter 5 of _Tiger of the Wild's_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my OCs. Girls of the Wild's belongs to the rightful owner.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Episode 5**

 _The next morning..._

"Is this the place?" I asked, looking at the worn out gym door towering in front of me. Somehow the place gave me a sort of 'pathetic' feeling, a sense of weakness.

"Yeah...it's the one and only place the Tae Kwon Do club meet." Jae Gu replied as he remembered what Dal Dal told him the other day about getting the check back. Somehow he imagined himself pulling the stack of tires with the girl yelling about owning him. He had half the mind to walk away right then and there.

"Argh!" A painful yelp caught our attention and we turned to see a young girl with long teal-colored pigtails sitting on the ground, rubbing her back side with a grimace. "Ouch."

 _What...? Did she just...fall down?_ The two of us thought simultaneously as she stood back up with her equipment in her arms. Taking a few steps forward she tripped once more and fell down. The sudden sounds of cheering erupted in a nearby room labeled 'Boxing Club' captured our interest and we noticed that Moon Young was sparring against Queen.

"Their techniques..." Jae Gu whispered as we watched the flurry of blows through the door window with wide eyes. "...are incredible."

"Mmhmm." I agreed just as the bell rang, interrupting Queen's attempt at a presumably knock-out punch.

"Look! Queen sparred with me in person for you guys!" Moon Young held up her friend's arm as she addressed the small crowd. "Give her a round of applause!"

"Was Queen originally a Boxing Club member?" I asked.

"Nope." A new voice spoke and the girl from early appeared on my other side, looking through the glass with a blush on her face. "Queen is in S-class, so she can just hop around any club she wishes."

"I see." Jae Gu said and then it registered in both our minds that we had a newcomer. "Woah, who are you? Why are you here?"

"Ah...I was here to ask for directions, and ended up watching as well. Since, you know it's Queen who's sparring." She apologized before looking at the two of us with sparkling red eyes. "By any chance, do either of you know where the Wushu Club is?"

"Sorry, I have no idea."

"Me neither." We both apologized to her, partially ashamed that we couldn't be of any use.

"It's okay. I felt like I would do well in that one." She told us.

"Jae Gu! You're here!" Dal Dal chirped, grabbing the boy by the arm when she stuck her head out of a nearby room. "Hmm? Who is that?"

"Hello! I'm Go Seul Lee, a freshman." The girl introduced herself with a bow.

"I see! You're here to join us. Come in! Come in!" Leaving no room for discussion, she ushered the three of us into the room. It was quite spacious but the first thing I noticed were a bunch of bodies lying on the floor. There were others dressed just like Dal Dal who sat next to a giant mat splayed out in the middle of the room so I assumed immediately that they were her students.

 _What the heck did she do to those poor people?!_ I thought in panic as Go Seul closed the door behind her. _She doesn't plan on killing us does she?_

"Jae Gu! Since today's your lucky day, I'll personally spar you. Come on!" Dal Dal challenged, standing in the middle of the room with a smile on her face.

"I'm here to get my money..." He objected as plain as day, totally not in the mood for her games.

"Look! This is my place!" Dal Dal frowned at his refusal, placing her hands on her hips. "Just do whatever I say! Since you're here, you must take the test!"

"That's...That's absurd!" He countered boldly. "All I need is to get my money back!"

 _When did she...!_ I stared in shock as Dal Dal released a high kick really close to his head, the breeze carried by the technique was strong enough to blow Jae Gu's hair out of his eyes. Even he looked shocked at what had happened and he blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Bring it on!" Dal Dal repeated herself, knowing that she held back so she didn't hurt him badly. "If you want the money back that is."

"Please...what's wrong with you?" Jae Gu spoke after he regained his composure, watching as Dal Dal pulled back and placed both feet firmly on the ground. "I don't want to join this club." When she didn't comply, he actually brushed his hand against her arm. "I'm serious. Give me back my money!"

"Ouch!" Dal Dal stated playfully before falling to the ground in dramatic fashion. "Oh, my! How could this happen?" She looked up at the boy in pure shock, even adding a few fake tears to make it seem real. "Jae Gu knocked me out~ Jae Gu~ You're in!"

 _WHAT?!_ The boy thought with horror as the rest of Dal Dal's students unleashed the poppers and congratulated him on a job well done.

"Umm...what?" I stuttered as Go Seul again stated that she wanted to go and join the Wushu Club. Forgetting that she also had two more potential recruits, Dal Dal challenged us as well to a sparring match.

"It's not going to be easy just to pass." The captain of the Tae Kwon Do club spoke with confidence, disregarding Go Seul's desire to join Wushu and stated that it was filled with losers. "If you hit me once, you're in."

"But...I have no knowledge of Tae Kwon Do..." Go Seul stammered before coming up with a brilliant idea. "Then...can I spar in Wushu? If I win, you have to tell me where it is."

"Haha! Okay. As you wish." Dal Dal agreed to the terms and conditions. "You're adorable."

"Thank you." Go Seul smiled as she set her equipment down. "Then let me prepare..." Opening it up she withdrew the object from within. Standing up, she pointed what looks like a really large sword in Dal Dal's direction. Her once kind red eyes now showed determination and sheer focus from behind her round glasses. Her aura felt different too.

 _She...can't be serious..._ My eyes darted between the two girls as my mouth hung open. _She's absolutely serious!_

"I'm ready."


	6. Episode 6

**A/N** : Chapter 6 of _Tiger of the Wild's_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my OCs. Girls of the Wild's belongs to the rightful owner.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Episode 6**

 _Tae Kwon Do Club..._

"Gee...what are you doing? What's that sword for?" Dal Dal asked, baffled by why her opponent drew a sword on her. The entire room was silent as every single pair of eyes were glued on the girl.

"Ah! Sorry, I forgot. It's not a real sword." Go Seul apologized before informing her that the sword is blunt and therefore cannot harm the girl in any serious way.

"It's not allowed!" Dal Dal responded hotly. "Even the Wild's League separates weapon sports from hand-to-hand combat. That's not fair."

"Then, what about this?" Go Seul stashed the sword away and pulled out a staff as the sword's replacement weapon.

"No rods either!"

"So, it is okay as long as I fight with my bare hands?" Go Seul asked, getting into an attack position. "Fine. I'm ready."

"Huh! You cocky little...you're getting on my nerves." Angered by the girl's attitude, Dal Dal states that she will no longer be nice and decides to get serious. I sat near the other students and waited with apprehension for the match to start.

"Go Seul! Here you are! What are you doing here!" Before the two could start the door opened and another girl with glasses barges in. She had the same colored hair as Go Seul and she was wearing some kind of traditional clothing worn by kendo practitioners.

"Seub Seul?" Losing her concentration, Go Seul turned her attention to the new comer.

"What on earth have you been doing? I've waited for you at the Wushu Club for hours!" Seub Seul berated the girl who meekly replied that she just wanted some directions.

"What?" Dal Dal watched the two of them argue with a straight face. "Is she your sister, Go Seul?"

"Gosh! Come, on you walking disaster!" Lugging her younger sister's equipment with one arm, Seub wrapped her other arm around her sister's neck and promptly dragged her to the door.

"No, Sis. I really got lost!" Go Seul tried to explain but her sister wouldn't hear any of it.

"Excuse us." Remembering her manners, Seub turned to address Dal Dal while still blowing out some hot steam. "I'm gonna be taking my sister."

"Seub, it hurts!" The young girl protested loudly, feeling like her neck could snap any minute.

"You're lucky. Your sister saved your life!" Dal Dal commented before the two of them left the room, placing her hands on her hips. "If she came ten seconds later, you'd be stretchered off."

"You got it wrong..." Seub stated before looking at the Tae Kwon Do captain with menacing red eyes, almost as a warning. The air felt tense and I felt as though I had forgotten how to properly breathe. "You're the one who should be thanking me."

"...what? What did she just say?" Dal Dal, once again baffled as the sisters departed, turned so that she could make a joke to Jae Gu. "What a pair of weirdos aren't they? Shall we begin the training?"

"Umm..." I looked off to the side in embarrassment when she realized that the boy already left. When the three of them were talking, Jae Gu rummaged through Dal Dal's bag and found the check.

"Jae Gu Song!" She yelled at the top of her lungs in rage. "You are so dead!"

"Captain..." One of her students spoke and pointed to me. "You still have one more to go through."

"Then, shall the two of us get started on our match?" She smiled, gesturing for me to step into the middle of the room. "Listen, I'm not gonna let you win like Jae Gu. So how about this? If you can last at least one match with me, then you're in."

 _A single match...! With her?!_ I gulped and remembered the bodies laying on the floor when I first walked in. _I'm signing my own death wish here!_

"Whenever you're ready." She said as I greeted her in the middle of the room. "I'll even let you have the first strike."

* * *

 _Somewhere..._

"Now, I just need to find Queen." Jae Gu huffed as he ran all over the school, his breath coming out in small bursts as he glanced left and right in hopes of glimpsing the blonde-haired beauty. "Well...she was at the Boxing Club so did she go back to the classroom?"

"Huh? Jae Gu?"

"Oh! Moon Young..." He glanced up to see the captain of the Boxing Club walking down a flight of stairs, hands in her pocket and a towel around her shoulders. "Do you know where Queen is? I found her money and I want to give it back..."

"Money?" She asked before noticing the check in the boy's hand. "Well...you can find her upstairs, at the third door, but..."

"Thank you!" He thanked her and dashed up the stairs in haste without letting her finish.

"Eh...? Oi!" She shouted after him. "Wait! Jae Gu! That is..." She frowned when she realized that he wouldn't heed her warning and already disappeared. "Well, it'll be alright."

"Here it is!" Jae Gu exclaimed with a sigh of relief once he found the room Moon Young told him. "The third door..." However when he stepped in he was greeted by rows of white lockers. _Hmm? Isn't this a shower stall?! Why? Why is this at school?!_

CHOWAHHHHHH~ CHOWAHHHHHH~

 _OH MY GOODNESS!_ He inwardly screamed in panic when he noticed the shadowy outline of Queen in the shower. The only thing that blocked him from a fully naked Queen was the amount of steam that attached themselves to the door.

"Hmmm? Moon Young are you still here?" Queen asked, feeling something was off and that someone was there in the room with her.

 _No way! I need to get out of here!_ With his blood roaring in his ears, the boy tries to leave without letting her know that it was him but when he attempted to leave through the main door, he was greeted by the sight of other girls. Thinking twice about it, he closed the door and returned to the shower room.

"Who's there?" By this time, Queen's shower had ended so he quickly darted inside a vacant shower stall just as she stepped out. Wrapped in a towel, she glanced around in wonder. "Hmm...probably heard wrong." She proceeded to blow dry her hair while Jae Gu stood against the stall's wall, trying to get his heart rate down.

* * *

 _In a board room..._

"Alright, the next agenda is...the male shower room!" Charles Wilds spoke as he glanced at his two fellow executives. "We've already talked about this. Haven't we?"

"Yes, we have. But at that time, we didn't know how many boys would be here." The man on his left, the principal, spoke with a frown. "As you know, there's only two this year..."

"Of course, it is necessary to fund a locker room." The other man on Charles' right agreed. "But for only two students..."

"We must prepare for the next year!" Charles assured them. "There will be more boys coming. And even for two, Jae Gu and Tobias definitely need a place to take a shower. So, get prepared as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." The principal said before stating jokingly. "Well, don't worry. What's the worst that could happen? I don't think either Jae Gu nor Tobias would use the girls' shower room."

"You're right. Hahaha!" Charles agreed and the three men burst up into laughter.

 _She's taking a long time...why do girls take so darn long?_ Jae Gu frowned as he huddled on the floor of the stall, knees drawn up to his chest. He was hoping that Queen would get out so that he could make his escape. _Seriously, what the heck am I doing here? Nothing is going right these days..._ He questioned before lifting his head slightly to release a sigh.

Squeeeeeeak~

 _Eh? Oh! No!_ He looked up just in time to see that water threatened to drip down upon him. He quickly shut off the valve and held his breath. When he heard nothing he exhaled softly. _Thank goodness._ The jiggling of the stall alerted him and he turned to see Queen, wrapped in a towel, and scowling at him with the most disgusted expression on her face when she realized who he was.


	7. Episode 7

**A/N** : Chapter 7 of _Tiger of the Wild's_. It's been awhile since I've updated this story, sorry about that. Now enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own OCs. Girls of the Wild's belongs to the rightful owner Hun/Zhena.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Episode 7**

 _Inside the shower room..._

"Jae Gu Song." Queen spoke with rising anger as she glared at the boy huddling on the shower floor. His heart kept skipping beats as his life quickly zoomed within his mind, his hands becoming all sweaty and clammy. He expected her to be in the room like Moon Young informed him but he wasn't as prepared as he thought he was, just staring at Queen face-to-face squashed any level of confidence out of him.

"Ah...well..." The boy quickly flashed the check in front of him in hopes of getting her to understand his intention of being in the shower room. "I came here to give this back! I didn't know it's a shower room! Honest!"

"What the heck are you..."

"Queen! Where is she?!" A loud voice boomed through out the shower room, getting their attention. It was unusual for the rooms to be rowdy during after school hours so it definitely wasn't welcoming. "Queen!"

 _Who's shouting so loudly?_ The blonde thought as she heard the distinct stomps of feet approaching the room. _Sounds familiar though..._

"Out of the way! I said move!" The door lock clicked and a red-haired girl stormed in, narrowing her eyes at the two of them. Behind her were two other girls, most likely her body guards. "Aha! There she is! What a princess prancing around in a towel."

"W-W-Who's she...?" Jae Gu murmured, trying to make himself as small as possible. Covering his mouth he sat behind the shelter of the shower wall, using his ears to listen into the conversation. _Well whoever she is, she's really scary!_

"I'm here to say hello." The red-head spoke, keeping her gaze level with Queen as her mouth twisted into a grin. "I just registered for the Wild's League!"

"Hye Shin Kim..." Queen finally addressed her speaker, suddenly taking on an air of arrogance. "Well, you left the hospital earlier than I thought. It seems I went easy on you for no reason."

"Huh? Don't think you're better than me because you beat me once!" Hye Shin snapped, closing the distance till she was about a foot or so away from Queen. "We are competing in the Wild's League this year. I'll teach all of you a lesson."

"...yeah, anybody can register for the league." Queen replied, promptly turning around to wash her hands in the sink. It was disrespectful to turn your back on someone who was addressing you but she didn't even care. She defeated Hye Shin soundly, most likely embarrassed her in front of everyone during their fight the last time they met in a championship ring. "Well, whatever, you have no chance to make it into the final after all."

"What did you say?" The red-head's eyebrow twitched at the comment. "Saying I won't make it to the final? Don't waste your breath spouting some bull crap!"

"By the way...would you take a few steps back?" Queen continued, blow-drying her hair as if she couldn't care less. "This area is for A-class and S-class students only. So technically, you're not allowed to be in here. If you want to take a shower, find the shower room for C-class."

"What?! Wild's League or not you wanna fight me here and now?!" Hye Shin gritted her teeth with fury, allowing her opponent's words to get underneath her skin. She knew she shouldn't play the game but at this moment she wanted nothing more than fight Queen and put her in her rightful place. "Queen! I promise that I'll..."

"What the heck?! Move and get out the way!" Another voice spoke up, startling the three new comers. Dal Dal frowned as she stood before them, looking them over. The captain of the Tae Kwon Do club looked pissed off and there were a few bruises on her skin, indicating that she had gotten into a scuffle. "Who are these uglies? Friends of yours, Queen?"

"What? Uglies?!" Hye Shin and her back ups squawked with anger.

"No way." was the curt reply. "Who would want to be friends with them?"

"You tiny little thing! Oi!" One of Hye Shin's bodyguards lunged for Dal Dal, hands outstretched and snarled, "What did you just say huh?! Wanna say that again?!"

"Yes, I said 'Uglies'. Who the hell do you think you are?" Dal Dal growled, her own hand shot out and wrapped around the girl's throat and held her at arm's length. There was a nasty glint in her eyes as she stared her opponent down. "Listen well. I'm not in a good mood and currently I'm restraining myself 'cause I don't want to be expelled for fighting outside the ring. You said you'll be at the Wild's League? I'll kill you there. So, shut up and fuck off!"

"Tch! We're gonna smash you all!" Hye Shin threatened once Dal Dal released her opponent. The red-head and her two lackeys proceeded to retreat, the latter glaring at the two of them with an intense stare to boot. "Get ready for a beat down because I intend to give it my all!"

"Whatever!" Dal Dal huffed once the door closed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes with annoyance. "Are all your friends like that? How irritating, you definitely need a new set."

"They're not my friends." Queen iterated in a monotonous voice, turning the blow-dryer on for a bit to get some of the wet tips of her hair. "Learn to listen. I swear my words go in one end and out the other."

"Gee~ Now I'm feeling worse than I already am." Dal Dal growled, crossing her arms over her chest. "I wanted to see if Jae Gu Song is around but for now...tch..."

"Why are you in such a temperament?" Queen asked, gazing at the girl from over her shoulder with interest. She finished pampering herself and could stay for awhile to hear a story. "I don't remember the last time you got mad over something..."

"Well...since you're curious and all, here's what happened..."

* * *

 _Tae Kwon Do Club..._

About two hours before Dal Dal retreated to the shower room to freshen up, she and I had our sparring match to determine whether I was qualified to become a member. The condition that needed to be met was lasting at least one match with the captain herself. Being honest I was really nervous because I've never actually sparred against anyone before.

"I won't be holding back just for your information." Dal Dal said, smiling cheerfully as she stretched her body. "Hopefully you'll provide me with some entertainment. Remember all you have to do is last one match with me, that's all."

 _Sounds easy enough but holding out that long is gonna be difficult...especially against her._ I worried and stretched out my arms and legs, taking careful notice to make sure everything was warmed up. There's no point in pulling muscles right off the bat and crying to surrender, it would leave an ugly stain on my pride as a male. _Ugh...will I even survive?_

"The initiation trial to become a member of the Tae Kwon Do club will now begin!" One of the other members acted as a moderator, making sure we were all set. "Time limit has been set. The match is over when either the time runs out of if one of the fighters concedes to the other. Anything goes in this match! Fight!"

"I'll throw you a simple punch!" Dal Dal said as she initiated the match first and indeed threw her left hand first towards my face. "Block it won't you~?"

 _I can do that! If it's for a simple punch...!_ I threw up my right arm, hoping that it'll be enough to deflect the blow. It connected and at first I thought I blocked it well but her knuckles touched my right pectoral. Her punch went through my weak defenses. _Wait what...?!_

"Huh? You actually allowed that punch to hit you?" Dal Dal tilted her head to the side as she stepped back, watching me lift my fingers to touch the spot. "Man you really need to work on that."

 _Her punch was so fast at that last minute...I didn't even see it before it was too late._

"C'mon, don't just stand there. Attack me!" She smiled, gesturing me with a finger. "I attacked you so it's only fair if you come at me with everything you got!"

"Hiyah!" I dashed forward, throwing a right hook which she deflected with ease. Throwing my arms up she pivoted on her right heel to smash her left foot into my expose stomach in retaliation. Pain like no other exploded from my core and I couldn't help but cough from the hit. _How'd she..._

"In this fight, you need to prepare for the worse!" Dal Dal threw tips as she went on the offense. Kicks and punches each and every one of her strikes hit their marks; they were just too fast for me to follow and I found myself becoming her punching bag. "Never let up and don't let your opponents have a chance to recover! Overwhelm your enemies with speed!"

 _If this keeps up..._ I grunted when my head snapped to the side from a punch. I weakly held up both arms in defense position but in the end it was useless since Dal Dal easily broke through. _If this keeps up...I'll..._

"Grit your teeth because this one is sure to knock you out!"

"What-?!" I barely had time to blink before she snapped her right leg against my head in a spinning hook kick. The jarring and rattling made my teeth click and it was honestly a miracle that my jaw didn't dislocate. _So...fast...! I couldn't...defend..._ Letting out a a gasp I fell to the ground and didn't move, a trail of saliva exiting the corner of my mouth.

"What? Is that it?" Dal Dal asked, looking at my knocked-out form with disappointment. She hardly broke a sweat and I was knocked to the ground in less than 10 minutes. "Don't screw with me! You did well so far and now you wanna play dead with me?!"

"C-C-Captain, maybe you should've held back a bit. He is brand new and all. If you rough him up too much you'll scare him away..."

"Nonsense! I refuse to believe that this is the end!" Dal Dal huffed and crossed her arms over her chest when some of the club members stated their opinions. She had a lot of pent up energy and she had no way of releasing it unless she went all out at the gym. "If this is all you have then I refuse to let you in...to...the...club?" She watched as I stood back up to my feet. My hair had formed a curtain over my eyes as I swayed back and forth.

"I-Is he okay...?"

"Perhaps the Captain's kick was too strong..."

"I hope he didn't die..."

"You came back for more huh?" Dal Dal taunted, knowing that her words would reach my ears. She ran at me, her right hand curled into a fist. "This punch will hopefully beat something into you!"

 _K-POW!_

There was a collected gasps through out the dojo when Dal Dal's fist missed, barely grazing the tip of my nose. Instead my right fist kissed her left cheek with a resounding smack, sending her head to the right. Lifting up my right leg I spun on the heel of my left leg and connected the outer edge of my right foot with her chest, effectively shoving her away.

"Urrrrgh!" My opponent gritted her teeth and skidded back, digging her heels into the floor to stop herself. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she noticed specks of blood and smiled. _This is interesting...this is interesting!_

"Captain! Wait!" One of her members spoke up, getting her attention. "Doesn't he look different to you?"

"Huh?" She narrowed her eyes at me and noticed that I wasn't even conscious, my body was moving on its own. _What the-?! He's fighting based on instinct? It's rare for someone to have raw power like that..._

"Uuggggh...hicccup..." Weird noises escaped my lips as my upper body flopped over and I staggered, making it look as though I'd fall any second. It'd give anyone an anxiety an attack if they were watching the match: Will he fall or will he not?

"Are you mocking me...? You've got some balls Tobias!" Dal Dal screamed, jumping into the air with her eyes burning a hole through my head. "This time you'll stay down!"

"Captain no!" The warning came late as she swung both arms into an 'X' shape form, attempting to lash out at my neck but my knees buckled at the last minute and I leaned till my body was parallel to the ground, avoiding the attack all together. Getting back to a normal position I quickly lashed out in a counterattack, smacking the back of both hands against her ribs.

"Ack...such lucky hits...!" Dal Dal growled, hopping back to get some distance between us and rubbing the spots to alleviate the throbbing. "But let's see you dodge this!" Jumping once more, she performed two rotations before extending her right leg with the heel pointed down. She was prepared to bring an ax kick to the head and knock me out for good.

"Urp...hnnnnaghhh..." Sensing danger I moved out of the way with a side-spin hop, crouching low so my chest was a inch off the floor. When she lunged forward once again I turned my back on her and placed both hands on the ground. Rounding my back and drawing both legs into my chest I kicked out with both feet, catching her under the chin with perfect timing. It felt like two pistons as I also added a little spring to my hands, giving me some extra strength.

"Argh!" She coughed out, landing heavily onto her back with her head snapped towards the ceiling. I flipped over so I was dancing on the balls of my feet. My body still swayed as if to an unknown rhythm, my fingers rounded like I was holding a delicate tea cup. After a few more spins I sensed that she wouldn't get back up and just hunched over with a sigh.

"N-No way..."

"Captain is down..."

 _W...What kind of style was that fighting...?_ Dal Dal thought as she laid on her back, the gears within her mind were whirling nonstop. _It's unlike anything I've seen..._

"U-Umm..." She lifted her head to see me staring at her unsure of what happened, one hand bent to scratch the back of my neck sheepishly. "W-What happened? Did I make it?"

"He doesn't remember...?"

"How weird..." The other members whispered as Dal Dal picked herself up, dusting off her attire with mild interest. Looking at the clock she simply sighed and actually relaxed her tensed muscles.

"Heh...well then Tobias Vermilion, I must congratulate you...that was some skill you displayed for us...Even the timer for the match to end hadn't even rung, that's something you should be proud of!" She held her hand out for me to shake, a smile on her lips. "Welcome to the Tae Kwon Do Club!"

"T-T-Thank you very much!" I reached out to shake hers, adding an extra bow of my head towards her as the sounds of hands clapping from the other members reached my ears.

"I guess that's all for today." Dal Dal clapped her hands twice, getting the members to bow out and clean up the room. "Make sure to come back ready for some more training!" She then turned to me and smiled, "I'm going to the shower rooms but I'll hand you a schedule for the rest of the semester with our meetings times. Don't be late or I'll do more than just break your bones~"

* * *

 _Outside in the courtyard..._

 _Ouch, why the hell does my entire body hurt?_ I was currently nursing my wrist, making sure I didn't fracture it when I was sparring against Dal Dal. Since I had time before going home to wash I decided to walk around the courtyard for awhile and enjoy myself. _I still don't understand how I lasted that long in the match but man can she kick! I feel like I have a concussion...Uuugh...after she kicked me everything is so hazy..._

"What's the matter? You look like you've been roughed up a lot...as well as have a lot on your mind."

"Huh? Oh it's you, Moon Young-senpai." I looked up when she approached me, both hands stuffed in her pockets. Since she was in a higher grade than I it would be wise of me to show her respect...as well as anyone who was older. She came to a stop in front of me and smirked.

"Drop the formalities, we're all friends here. Now what is it you wanna talk about? I'm all ears."

"I heard that there's this thing called 'Wild's League', what is it exactly?" I asked as we walked together.

"So at our school we a specially prepared ring." She explained, her eyes lighting up with excitement. "It's not just a physical training facility mind you but this ring is for a real ultimate fighting championship that's held twice a year."

"A championship?"

"Yup! The Wild's League is very popular among people. Most cable channels broadcast the match live with steep viewer ratings every season. Hell, it can also be watched internationally through webcast. So, players in the Wild's League become somewhat like celebrities."

"Why does such a thing exist?" I asked her. "It sounds ethically wrong..."

"You're asking why? The reason is simple!" She trotted before me and smiled broadly. "The League is the only place where we can go against each other to the limit! You see, Queen has won 2 years in a row...she's that strong."

 _And I struggled a lot against Dal Dal...If I were to fight Queen..._ I shuddered at the thought. _No way, there's no way I'd accept even if she challenges me to a match. I might as well just sign the death wish!_

"Oi! Moon Young! Moon Young!"

"Huh? It's Dal Dal..." The boxer mused as her rival and friend ran up to us. "What's up shorty?"

"Shut up about calling me short! Anyways you two wouldn't believe this! Queen has chosen Jae Gu as her first opponent!" At that Moon Young's eyes darken with horror and I just stared at her like she grew an extra pair of heads. "We know that the preliminaries are a month away but who knew she'd go for him at random."

"This isn't time for jokes!" Moon Young roared and ran off, kicking up clouds of dust in her wake. "That guy's gonna be slaughtered! It might as well be his public execution!"

"...will he even have a chance against her?" I asked once she disappeared, looking at Dal Dal with worry. "Jae Gu I mean..."

"Mmm...nope, not really." She replied and stared at me thoughtfully. "Against Queen...it's basically forfeiting your life. You'd be lucky if you could last 5 minutes against her...no..." She shook her head and said, "You'd be lucky if you don't get knocked out in the first strike."

 _BZZT~ BZZT~_

"Oh? A text? Perhaps from Jae Gu..." Pulling my phone out of my pocket I looked at the screen and felt my breath come to a halt. I read the message as swiftly as I could and didn't realize that I was sweating. Even my hands were shaking and I had to compose myself before I dropped it. "T-T-This...! How could it escalate to this?!"

"What's wrong? You look pale..." Dal Dal looked over and her demeanor changed as well. "So that's what it is...! Shit! I outta beat Queen myself for making my Jae Gu feel this way!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me after her without leaving any room for arguments. "Lets go!"

 **[I attempted to return the money to Queen and hoped that it'd please her. This school was the only place I could afford to both study and support my family...Queen doesn't care as long as I fight her. Therefore I have come to the conclusion to drop out in hopes of changing her mind.]**


	8. Episode 8

**A/N** : Chapter 8 of _Tiger of the Wild's_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own OCs. Girls of the Wild belongs to the rightful owner Hun/Zhena.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Episode 8**

 _Inside an empty classroom..._

The meeting with Queen didn't go as well as Jae Gu wanted. When he arrived he attempted to back out of the match which led to Queen saying he couldn't. Taking a much more drastic manner he threatened to drop out of the school, causing both girls to look at him in shock. When he left and closing the door behind him with a snap, the blonde quickly looked to Moon Young for help with a terrible blush on her cheeks.

"What do you want me to do about it?" The captain of the boxing club asked before her mouth turned into a teasing smirk. "Oh, you cutie! How can you hide your feelings so well? Watch out or I'll spill the beans telling everyone 'Queen has a soft side~!'"

"I-I...didn't...mean to..." Queen flabbergasted at the teasing, unable to get ride of the blush on her cheeks. "I-I just..."

"I know, I know~ You just wanted to teach him a lesson, right~?"

"Nonsense! It's not like that!" Queen looked off to the side with a huff, trying to block out the teasing but not doing a good job at it. "I don't give a crap about him!"

 _Teehee~ She's so stinkin cute~!_ Moon Young chuckled as she followed the blonde out. Grabbing her bicycle she rode off with the still brooding blonde sitting on the back. She even tightened the white scarf around her neck. _Jae Gu must have bothered her so much for her to express this kind of emotion. I've never seen her act this way before! What a score!  
_

"So that's what happened while I was away huh..." Jae Gu was saying as I walked home with him after our job at the car wash. I gave Hwa Yeon a call on my cellphone, telling her I'd be back a little late. She didn't mind and assured me that she'd leave the door unlocked so I can get in no problem, she also left me some food so I could help myself. "Didn't know you had a rough time with Dal Dal with getting into the club and all."

"It's fine, really. I was surprised because I don't actually remember what I did." I laughed, scratching the back of my head sheepishly. As we climbed the stairs we ran into the three ladies leaning outside his door. It was if they were excepting us but we weren't expecting them at all so we kinda stopped walking all together. "Did you...summon them out of the blue?"

"Not really...but why..." He groaned, cursing his luck.

"Hey boys, we just...you know...somehow ended up here without knowing...hahaha~" Moon Young laughed, scratching her head with a grin on her face. She couldn't really lie on the spot so it sounded forced.

"I tried to make them go away~" Dal Dal said apologetically, giving the other two girls the stink eye. "Forgive me Jae Gu~"

"Ehem! Well, since we're your seniors anyway...don't you think it would be appropriate to offer some tea or something?" Moon Young suggested, leaning her bicycle against the wall.

"What other choice do I have?" He muttered before leading us into his home. His siblings Jae Hyung Song and Jae Som Song looked at us in wonder as we filed in, shocked by just how many guests their brother brought back with him. When their eyes laid on Queen, their eyes lit up and they became really excited to see her.

"Eeeeeeh! It's Queen! Wow!"

"Queen's actually here?"

"Jae Gu's bother and sister are more cuter in person than I thought~" Moon Young said as the younger siblings fawned over them. We all went around and introduced ourselves to them so that they wouldn't label us as, 'Big Brother's friends'. _Even though I'm not as popular as Queen damn it! I should have known!_

"Have some water. Sorry, we don't have things like coffee or tea. Not to mention cups." Jae Gu apologized as he set the objects down. He was in the kitchen fixing us some refreshments since he was the host. "If that's a problem, you can leave. The door's free for you to use."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Moon Young asked when Queen didn't sit down immediately. She was still standing as if unsure what to do with herself. "Sit!"

"...sit...on the floor?" She asked meekly, glancing at the floor with a mild look of disgust which didn't go unnoticed. "I need a chair or something..."

"Don't play princess~ Just go home if you want, no one asked you to stay!" Dal Dal commented, releasing a huff of air. She reached for one of the cups of water and took a sip. "Wow~ This is sure refreshing!"

"What's wrong? Too humble for someone who throws away million dollar checks? This is how some people live..." Jae Gu said when he noticed Queen looking around the small space, from the chip painted walls to the small cots laid on the floor that acted as beds. "I've been feeling bad enough about not taking care of the kids...so dropping out could be a good thing...I can pick up another job to pay for better groceries."

"...Fine I'll sit. No need to be dramatic." She sat down without complaint, hands neatly folded over her lap and noticed a cockroach scuttling across the floor. The color began to drain from her face when it turned and proceeded to walk towards her. "EEK! A ...A...A COCKROACH!"

"WHAT?!" Dal Dal and Moon Young watched as the insect got closer to them and paled as well. They scrambled to the far wall, trying to shoo it away. "Eeeeew! Get it away! Get it away!"

"I got it. C'mere little dude." Stooping down I caught the insect in my hand, putting one over the other to keep it contained. "Let me just...toss it...outside..." All of our eyes were looking at both Jae Gu and Queen, the latter had jumped into his arms in fright without a second thought so the rest of us just watched with a variety of expressions.

"What? What are you doing?" Queen suddenly snapped, being flustered as she felt his hands holding her. "Let me down this instant!"

 _You're the one who jumped on me...Why are you yelling at me?_ Jae Gu thought before obligated to her order, dropping her immediately. Placing a hand down she pivoted before landing in a crouch, saving herself from out right falling to the ground. _Whoa...didn't see that coming..._

"Wow~!"

"Cool!"

"Whatever, I could have done better..." The others clapped with giddiness at the small display of talent. I quickly excused myself and tossed the cockroach out back, watching the creature scuttle into the bushes and out of sight.

 _My fighter instinct just kicked in...nothing too fancy..._ Queen thought before smiling a bit, pleased to have amused us for that short minute. Urged by Moon Young who was suddenly bursting with energy we all decided to play a game for the rest of the evening.

* * *

 _Outside..._

While we played a fun game Jae Gu hurried to wash his siblings' clothes before the light disappeared from the sky. As he was finishing up Queen stepped outside so that the two of them could talk without any interruptions.

"Don't expect me to apologize!" She spoke first since he didn't seem to want to start the conversation. "I...I don't think I'm in the wrong on this one." When he didn't respond she continued, "And you! You seriously got something wrong. The Wild's League isn't your average school sports day! In the final rounds, most of the contestants are pros even if they're just high school students. There were co-ed battles only a few times before, but since the league is open to everyone, don't blame it for that."

 _….why is she telling me this?_ Jae Gu stayed quiet , cataloging her words within his mind. _Siiiigh...I don't even want to think about it..._

"The Wild's League is recognized around the world. Get the idea? No matter how hard you train, there is no reason to be ashamed about losing to the champion. That is the Wild's League and that's what it means to be 'Queen!' If you manage to stay on your feet for just a minute...you can title it as the proudest moment of your life!"

"...I'm not interested in that...Honestly, I am nervous about the match. But that's not what's bugging me." Jae Gu responded once she finished talking, wringing out a shirt to dry before washing it a bit more. "I just wanted to stay at school under the radar. But I don't have any other choice here..." He stopped and glowered at the fence in front of him, the shirt re-wrung of the water. "With the scholarship, I wanted to figure out a way until graduation...the way you treat me...it doesn't seem like it's going to end soon...that's what I'm afraid of...I don't expect you to protect me nor to care about me...I just want you to leave me alone...is that too much to ask?"

 _Tch..._ Queen kept her lips shut but her eyes never left him as he turned to walk back inside, all the clothes hanging up so they would be dry the next day. _What's his deal...?_

"...and so that's how I came here." I was saying as the two of them came inside, telling Jae Gu's siblings about my decision to study abroad in Korea. They did ask about my hair and why it was different colors as well as my family life and where my actual home was. "Sure the distance is quite a bit, 8,343km to be exact, but I'm excited to be here and learning."

"Where's your friend now?" Jae Hyung asked, looking at me with huge brown eyes. "How come he isn't here with you?"

"He's back in the states since he isn't allowed to travel this time. His hometown is further than mine after he moved to another institution to study. However I'm sure he'll make time to visit and when he does I'll make sure to bring him over so you can see him."

"How far?" Jae Som asked, waving his hands into the air. "How far away is your friend?"

"Hmmm...9,901km!" I replied after thinking about it, my memory tends to be a bit slow at time. "Yup, he's further than when I left for here."

After all the fun, games as well as some trivia, Jae Gu led us out after tucking his siblings into bed. Both Dal Dal and Moon Young had all sorts of doodles scribbled on their faces but they had lots of fun. I believed the word 'Fool' was written horizontally on the right side of Moon Young's face.

"Let me make this clear!" Dal Dal shouted as Moon Young prepared to escort Queen home, pointing a finger at the two of them. "Don't come near Jae Gu again! I won't let you! We'll definitely settle things!"

"See ya, Jae Gu! Tobi!" Moon Young said to us, ignoring Dal Dal completely. "No need to walk us out."

"I wasn't planning too..." Jae Gu spoke, arms crossed over his chest. "You guys can walk yourselves home..."

"...Jae Gu Song." Queen spoke, her back turned towards us. "About what you said...I will...do so..."

"What did he tell you to do?" Moon Young pestered her as they began to walk, seeing a small blush crawling up her neck. "What? What? What? Tell me!"

"You're irritating...knock it off."

 _Maybe...maybe she isn't that bad._ Jae Gu thought wordlessly as he watched them leave. Then he shook his head as if to get rid of them immediately. _No! I still shouldn't trust women! Not after what Mom did to us...!_

"Well then, I'm gonna head off." I saluted him and turned to walk off, my briefcase slung over my shoulder. "See you tomorrow morning?"

"You know it." He smiled and waved goodbye. "Good night Tobi."

"I'm going too~" Dal Dal spoke up with a grin on her face. "Don't forget to say good bye as well!" Jae Gu released a sigh, turned around and disappeared into his house. The girl pouted, puffing her cheeks up with displeasure. "Tch...meanie."

"C'mon, don't be that way." I laughed, watching her plod beside me with her hands folded behind her head. "It is a bit late so he's probably tired."

"Yeeeeah...probably." She thought about it before bounding forward, turning around to flash me a grin. "Whatever the case may be, I just know I'll win his heart some day~!"

"I'm sure you will Dal Dal."


	9. Episode 9

**A/N** : Chapter 9 of _Tiger of the Wild's_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own OCs. Girls of the Wild's belongs to the rightful owners Hun/Zhena.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Episode 9**

 _The next morning..._

I waited outside Jae Gu's home so we could walk to school together just as we've always done. When we arrived there was a large crowd huddled near the entrance, blocking our way to our class. Even when I got height above Jae Gu it was hard to see what the commotion was all about and the chattering made my ears hurt. Jae Gu hopped up and down in an attempt to see but alas he gave up and sighed.

"Jeez, I can't even see over their heads." Jae Gu frowned, holding onto his school bag tightly to his side. "What's going on that has everyone gathered? It's kinda inconvenient if you ask me..."

"Ah!" One of the girls noticed us and exclaimed, getting everyone else to turn and look at us. "That's Jae Gu Song! Here he comes!"

"What now...?" He spoke with worry. "Can't I get a rest once in awhile?"

"Step aside." A voice spoke and a red-headed girl appeared, pushing the others aside. She stood before us, looked at me once before focusing her gaze on him. "You're the freshmen Jae Gu Song right?"

"Umm...yeah..."

"Do you know her?" I asked him.

"She's the one that appeared yesterday when I attempted to return Queen her money." He replied to my question. "I still have no idea what she's doing here..."

"I heard Queen chose her opponent for the first round...but you? I imaged someone bigger like him..." She jabbed a thumb at me while keeping her eyes fixed on Jae Gu. "But, a scrawny little guy such as yourself?! You gotta be kidding me!"

"Oh...! I'm not...don't take this the wrong way. I'm just..."

"What kinda trick did you pull to get into the finals?!" She barked at him and he flinched from her tone. "I don't like Queen anyway, but the Wild's League is not something that she could make fun of! Who do you think you are just getting hooked up to the finals with a stupid name card?"

"H-H-Hey now, I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding." I spoke up, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder to let him know I would be right there if he needed me. I could tell that he was scared and I was scared as well. I've never seen a female as aggressive as the one that stood before us. Based on her uniform, she isn't from this school. "What makes you think Jae Gu wanted to do this kind of thing?"

"You shut your trap, Foreigner! I ain't talking to ya!" She snapped at me before looking back at Jae Gu. "Are you that strong as Queen claims? How did you butter her up to make this happen?!"

"Um...no...I just...It's not what you think..." He stammered, all of his nerves telling him to run but he stood absolutely still. "Ah, right! I'll forfeit the match! Yeah, I will! Hahaha..."

"Are you kidding me?" She snarled, grabbing him by the front of his dress shirt. Her eyes were alight with anger by what he said. "We'd all die for the chance to get on the finals..."

 _Clasp~_

"Eh?" Jae Gu noticed that her grip had loosen, giving him ample time to adjust his shirt. It was in that moment that he forgot I was there so he looked at me from the side of his peripherals. "What just...?"

"I don't know who you are, but to suddenly grab Jae Gu like that I'd assume you're looking for a fight." I said, keeping my hand on her wrist. Applying a small amount of pressure with my index and thumb she let Jae Gu go. "Don't do that on school grounds."

"Heh, I thought I told you to stay out of it Foreigner but you actually have the balls to touch me with your hand. You got guts I'll give you that." She smiled wearily and I let her arm go. "Very well, I'll tell you exactly who I am. I am Hye Shin Kim, a sophomore at Gura High. I'm entitled to use the ring for the Wild's League preliminaries since I was at the finals last year!"

"Oh, wow. That's amazing." I said. _Crap why did my body move on its own like that?_

"Heh, you don't have to tell me that!" She scoffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "You know if you weren't at this school you'd do well at Gura."

"Thanks but no thanks." I replied.

"Now then follow me! I need to find out for myself how good you really are!" She grabbed the back of Jae Gu's jacket and dragged him behind her much to the boy's horror. "You too Foreigner! Maybe I'll be lucky and fight against you today! I'd hate to ruin that pretty face of yours!"

* * *

 _Inside the gym..._

Hye Shin threw open the door and led us to the middle of the large space along with her giant group of friends. Our eyes went to the two large circular rings that weren't enclosed by any ropes. Normally the rings weren't allowed for public uses, but they can be used freely for those who qualify for the Wild's League. One rule to be held was that students were allowed to attack within the bounds.

"Now bring it!" She threw Jae Gu into the ring while removing her own jacket. "And you!" She pointed a finger at me with a scowl. "Keep your eyes peeled because you're next!"

 _She's insane...! I shouldn't be doing this!_ Jae Gu trembled in fright. _This is too much, even for me!_

"Hey~! Wait a second!" A voice spoke up before I could say anything. The entourage parted to reveal a teal-haired girl wearing glasses and I thought I recognized her from somewhere. She's the klutz I noticed struggling outside the gym that one time. "Hey...! Obviously, he isn't up for it! If you don't mind, can I volunteer for him?"

"Oh! It's Go Seul, long time no see!" I perked up when she made her way to the front and walked into the ring. She gave me a small wink before addressing Hye Shin.

"I'm Go Seul Lee, a freshman...I kinda know Tobias, but not really the other one...I want to do something for Tobias and if his friend's in trouble, then I want to do something for both of them."

"What?" Hye Shin scowled before ordering two of her friends to drag the freshman out of the ring. "What are you thinking? I don't wanna fight you. Get out of here!"

"Don't make things bad. Just leave if you don't wanna get hurt."

"What the heck! You think this is a joke?" The two girls from Gura High spoke, grabbing onto Go Seul's arms and attempted to drag her out.

"Well...you two just crossed the line..." Go Seul spoke as she dug her heels in, getting the two girls' attention. "Quite literally!" Getting out of their grips and thrusting both arms out, she expelled a huge gust of power that threw the girls out of the ring. I took a step to the side as one of the girls landed on the ground on her back, holding both my bag and Jae Gu's.

"Wow!" I clapped with excitement while the other girls just looked at me weirdly or scowling with anger. "That was amazing Go Seul!"

"Y-You think so?!" She beamed proudly, giving me a smile before clenching both hands with excitement. "My debut within the Wild's ring~ My dream has finally come true! Watch me carefully then cause I'm gonna do my best!"


	10. Episode 10

**A/N** : Chapter 10 of _Tiger of the Wild's_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own OCs. Girls of the Wild's belongs to the rightful owners Hun/Zhena.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Episode 10**

 _Control Room..._

"Sir, are there any matches scheduled for the preliminary rings?" An operator asked as he looked on the monitors in wonder. He had been operating the cameras around campus when he noticed the cameras in the gym picking up some images and displaying a large amount of students. "It looks like there's one going on right now."

"What? Our students?" Another male questioned with interest, putting some kind of creamer into his drink. He was never a morning person so coffee was a must. "Check if they are from other schools! See if they're authorized to be in the area!"

"Yes sir." The operator typed away on the keyboard and brought up closer images. "There are a few from other schools but they are qualified. The rest are all freshmen from our school!"

"Really? Let me have a look." The other guy, cup in hand, walked over quickly and leaned closer to see the monitors better. "They do look like new students...that's strange..."

"No serious problem detected, sir."

"What? But there is!" The one in charge snapped, almost slamming his cup down on the desk before turning to look at the operator in shock. "You don't see what's going on? Turn the speaker on the gym!"

"Y-Yes sir!" The operator hastily pressed a button and wiped the sweat off his brow. "Okay it's good to go! You can begin speaking!"

 _BWOOOOOOOOOOOOP~_

"Ahem~ One! Two! Students in the Wild's gym! Those gathered at the preliminary rings, please pay attention!"

 _An intercom?_ I thought with interest as the others tilted their heads in wonder. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the camera mounted in the corner and poised on all of us. _I didn't know there was something like that in here..._

"You are violating the school rules! Please stop all the bouts immediately! Stop fighting!"

"Right! Of course they won't let this happen!" Jae Gu released a breath of air he didn't know he was holding on to. "What a relief!"

"If any violation of the basic rules for free-sparring are spotted 3 times, you will lose the qualification for entering the gym."

"...eh?" At that we noticed a compartment opening up and two pairs of gloves – one red and the other blue – fell into the ring. "What is this?"

"Gloves are mandatory at all times in the ring! Don't forget next time!" Turning of the intercom the male took a long sip of his drink and sighed with a smile upon his face. "There we go, problem solved~"

"Those rookies are already enthusiastic!" The operator agreed. "We got a great bunch this year for sure!"

"What? Someone's sparring at the preliminary ring." Within an empty classroom Moon Young scrolled through her phone in wonder, her eyes narrowed with interest. Across from her Queen had a book propped open but her ears were alert to what her friend was saying. "Huh...? Who's this? A freshman girl...and Hye Shin Kim?"

 _Hye Shin Kim? What is she doing back over here...?_ Queen's eyebrow twitched when she heard the name. _I thought she already left the last time we saw each other..._

"Oh check this out! Jae Gu and Tobi are there as well!" Moon Young exclaimed when she saw pictures of us.

"What are they doing over there?" Queen snapped her book shut, thoughts clouding her mind. She was enjoying herself while reading but knowing that something was going down she couldn't help but worry.

"Hmm...I got it! That Hye Shin couldn't accept the fact that an unknown fighter like Jae Gu is Queen's first match at the finals! Now for Tobi to be there he was probably dragged into it." Moon Young concluded once she finished scrolling through her phone and put it in her pocket with a smug look on her face. "What? Wanna go and save them?"

"What makes you think I'll go and do that...?" The blonde questioned, knowing exactly what her friend was hinting at.

"Nah, you're right. The Queen can't get on a preliminary ring just for this~" The captain of the boxing club teased, chuckling at what fun she was having seeing the cute expressions on the usual stoic Queen. "What to do~ Oh what to do~"

 _Tch...look at her tooting her own horn..._ Queen sighed to herself, releasing a huff of air. _At least she's feeling mighty confident about this..._

"Alright, alright~ You'd burst into tears if I don't go there for you, huh?" Moon Young hopped to her feet and sauntered off with her hands in her pockets. "I'll be back as quickly as I can~ Don't worry a thing about Jae Gu...and I'll go and save Tobi from the mess as well while I'm at it~"

* * *

 _Back in the gym..._

"Wow, gloves fell from the air..." Go Seul mused as she looked up to the ceiling in wonder. She was extremely excited but it seemed to me that she was an airhead, easily distracted by something before refocusing on the task at hand. "Only to be expected at Wild's."

"Krr..." One of the girls that tried to restrain her whipped out her phone and dialed a number. She held the small item up to her ear. "H...How many Gura High kids are around? Get everybody at the Wild's gym right now! Hurry!"

"Huh?" I noticed a girl talking loudly in a phone and narrowed my eyes slightly. _There's no doubt in my mind that this sparring event will turn ugly. She's calling for backup?! That's not fair!_

"Wow you girls are amazing! You're already up after those punches to the guts!" Go Seul complimented. "No one's ever been able to stand after what I did to them!"

"Shut up and put on your gloves, brat!" Hye Shin ordered after putting on the red gloves. She also removed her tie, making sure nothing could be used against her. "I'll make that smart mouth of yours quiet. Jae Gu Song, You're next! Followed by the foreigner. That's the order I'll take you all on."

"Ah..."

"Hold it! Everyone stop what they're doing!" Moon Young spoke up as she walked in, stopping Go Seul from whatever she was about to say. It didn't take her long to make it to the gym, assuming she took a shortcut to decrease the amount of time she normally would take if she were to take the long route. "But check this out, what's with this crowd~"

"Moon Young, stay out! Mind your own business!" Hye Shin growled as the captain of the boxing club approached the ring, trying to not shake in nervousness. "This is just about to be good!"

"How lame Hye Shin! They're only kids." Was the reply. "Man, I didn't know you would stoop so low! Beating up a couple of kids, color me surprise~"

"Watch your mouth! If you put your nose in this, I will not...!" The red-head paused when she noticed that Moon Young's fist was inches from her stomach, only a hair width from connecting. _She's so fast! I didn't have a chance to react...if this were real, I'd already be dead...  
_

"Hye Shin...We're in the 'Red Circle', you know what that means right? What do you say we fight until one of us gets carried out in an ambulance?" Moon Young suggested and when she didn't get a response right away she continued, "The only reason you're still in one piece is because you're not healed yet from your match with Queen. Come back after you've recovered." Once she finished speaking she walked off, ordering Go Seul to step off and comforting Jae Gu who was still sitting inside the ring.

"Did you ask for us? Here we are?!"

"Invincible Gura High!"

"They're actually here!"

"Oh...What a shame..." Hye Shin murmured as the crowd began chanting Gura High as the newcomers waltzed in. She could feel the momentum going and the blood rising within her. "What should I do, Moon Young? My guys can't let this go, cuz they are too hyper!"

 _This is turning into some kind of riot!_ I watched between the two groups as Go Seul stood beside me. _What can I do? What can I do?_

"Oh yeah! Your school just became co-ed this year, but you know..." Hye Shin smirked as three boys stood around her. They were really rough looking characters and I couldn't help but swallow with fear. "We've been co-ed all along!"

 _So this is what it feels like to be in the presences of two very powerful groups..._ I nervously loosened my tie, trying to get rid of the heat. _I've never felt something like this in my life..._

"Heh..." Moon Young smiled before picking up the blue-colored gloves, not at all worried. In fact she was the complete opposite, like someone switched on a light-bulb inside of her. "What a bunch of dimwits! Hye Shin, you call yourself a fighter? How lame!" She unzipped her coat as a grin appeared on her face, her eyes looked like a beast who was riled up by the stench of blood. "Co-ed? So what?"

"What?!" Hye Shin snarled, unsure of what she heard. In one fluid movement Moon Young removed her coat with one arm, leaving her in a spaghetti-strap tank top with a sports bra underneath. I could see the well-defined muscles she had been training as she proudly proclaimed her challenge.

"I am Moon Young. The captain of the Wild's boxing club. A 'boy' or a 'girl'! Bring it on, if you have guts."


	11. Episode 11

**A/N** : Chapter 11 of _Tiger of the Wild's_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own OCs. Girls of the Wild's belongs to the rightful owners Hun/Zhena.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Episode 11**

 _In the gym..._

Moon Young slowly held up her left arm into the air, three fingers pointing up while the pinkie and thumb fold inward into the palm. The camera zoomed in on the signal, getting the operator's attention.

"A 'Wild's Card' hand signal! From the preliminary Ring!" He turned to his boss with shock in his voice. "This is actually a first that I've known someone to show us one this early in the semester!" The hand signal, known as "Wild's Card" hand signal, was an exception granted by S-rank fighters to open matches to anyone, regarded of qualification of the fighters. There were no fixed rules applied.

"Oh? That's..." The boss leaned over to look at the monitors. "Moon Young Lee, a sophomore as well as a high rank player in the ring. Interesting! Send more gloves down!"

"Yes sir! Moon Young is very lively as always~" The operator pressed a button and three more pairs dropped down from the ceiling.

"I just used my Wild's Card. Anyone can come up to the ring. Don't be shy and step up!" Moon Young announced, a smirk on her face as she gazed at the Gura High students. "And! Whatever the Gura Gang does, Wild's girls just stay where you are. I won't allow any interruptions."

"That girl..." Hye Shin growled under her breath.

"What the...! What a cocky little...We are not street thugs!" One of the boys, placed 3rd in the national competition for wrestling, lumbered forward. "If you think we would cut you some slack 'cause you're a girl, you're mistaken...damn it!" He grabbed a pair of gloves and stepped into the ring. "Guys this is my game! Don't move an inch!"

 _He looks scary..._ I thought as he stood across from Moon Young, holding my breath nervously. _But she doesn't even look bothered by his weight nor size..._

"I'm a man you know. Don't you...dare..." His eyes widened as Moon Young rushed forward without another word. Her fists were so fast I couldn't even follow and soon he fell down defeated. He didn't even get to throw a single punch in retaliation.

"Next." Moon Young spoke, walking back to her place in the ring.

"Interesting, Hye Shin!" The other boy mused as he too, started to loosen his uniform. "I didn't care before, but I guess this is all Wild's got for their reputation."

"Don't belittle her. She is in the high ranking." The red-head spoke in warning, watching as her comrade stepped up into the ring. "She's not just another girl."

"How boring! One by one? How many of you are there? One, two, three, four...I don't have all day." Moon Young stated almost arrogantly as she turned to address her new opponent. "Just bring it all at once. Please...?!" She blinked as her reflexes kicked in and she dodged a really fast punch. She paused for a moment before looking at her opponent carefully. "Oho~ So you're...a boxer as well?"

"Hmmm..."

"Wait...I know you." The pink-haired boxer exclaimed, her eyes widening with surprise. "Mi Nam Lee from the National competition?"

"Now you notice but so what?" He replied with a smug smirk on his face. "It's already too late!" He threw a punch and blocked hers with just a forearm. "What a disappointment...your jab is just a joke. You used to be a welterweight, but you're now a featherweight? You lost your muscles too? You chose your figure over boxing didn't you?"

"Well...!" Moon Young winced as she remember how she used to look like a year ago. "You see..."

"I'm curious...you expect to knock me out...with that punch?" Mi Nam rushed forward and kept his opponent on her toes. Moon Young couldn't throw a punch in return as she focused on dodging or blocking most of the time. Finally she side-stepped, watching her opponent rush past her.

"Hey! I'm also curious...you expect to hit me...with that speed?" She threw her own set of punches, pushing him back and he gritted his teeth with anger.

"You...! What a defiant and devious girl!" His next punch only hit an after image as Moon Young ducked and went for the unguarded front. "What the-?!"

"Why did I lose weight? I wanted to become faster! Much faster!" Her blows landed much to his frustration and her feet work was phenomenal to watch. I couldn't peel my eyes away from the action. It was as if Mi Nam couldn't do anything against her and was pushed to be defensive. "If I don't get better...I can't beat Queen!"

"Argh!" Mi Nam grunted when her right hook connected with his cheek, snapping his head to the right. His beanie was knocked off his head as he staggered but refused to fall down. He narrowed his eyes at her. "I won't...Not to you..."

"Ha! He lost! What an embarrassment!" A cocky voice spoke up and I noticed another guy stooping down to pick up the last pair of gloves. Removing his shoes he approached the fighters, getting Moon Young's attention. "Geez! How humiliating! Okay then, I'll show you what I'm capable!"

 _Oh a new comer...?_ Moon Young watched him closely but also keep an eye on Mi Nam so he didn't take her by surprise. _  
_

"What! You wanted all of us at once!" The guy continued as he shuffled forward, his fists raised. "Are you chicken now? Huh?" Feeling his movement stopped by something attached to his foot he noticed Jae Gu, who hadn't stepped out of the ring the moment the fights started. "What the hell are you doing? Do you wanna die?"

"Well..You know...two boys for one girl...don't you think...it's unfair?" Jae Gu asked with a shaky voice, keeping his gaze down. _What the hell am I doing?! My body moved on its own!_

* * *

 _Dal Dal's home..._

"Aw man! Why the hell don't this markings come off?!" The girl fumed as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. When she woke up and began dressing she realized that the marks from the night before was still on her face. Rushing to the restroom she attempted to scrub the best she could but the marks only faded to a dull black color. "God damn it!"

 _If Moon Young were to ever see this...or Queen for that matter...screw it any of the student body were to see my beautiful face marked by this then I'll never be able to live this down! Gaaaah! How in the world did I ever agreed to play that game?! This is a travesty! Infuriating as well! ...and it's all Moon Young's fault for proposing such a game! Gawd I'm gonna punch her when I see her!  
_

"Dal Dal? Are you up yet?" Her mother's voice floated from downstairs, catching her attention. "Do I need to call the school or something?"

"Yeah I'm up! Don't worry about me and don't call the school yet!" She replied quickly before frowning at her reflection. Suddenly her phone went off and she managed to catch what was happening inside the gym. "Hmmm? What's this? A fight at the preliminary ring this early in the school year? That's new..."

She watched the video closely from the beginning and nearly squealed when Jae Gu appeared on screen. However she also had a feeling like something bad was about to happen. Rushing out of her room in only her pajamas she didn't even stop to eat anything.

"Dal Dal?!" Her mother spoke up after her daughter flew down the stairs and put on her shoes. She popped her head out of the kitchen, catching the streak of brown hair rushing out the door. "Where are you going in such a hurry?! And dressed like that?!"

"Sorry Mom but I'm going to school now!" She shouted over her shoulder, a grin spreading across her face as she rushed down the street. "My Jae Gu is waiting for me!"

* * *

 _Back at the gym..._

"You wanna die little bastard?"

"You stay out of it Jae Gu!" Moon Young shouted, getting the guy's attention.

 _Jae Gu Song? Him? Queen placed him as her opponent?_ The Gura High student looked at the boy with disgust. _No way...? He looks like a fucking wimp!_

"I don't think...two against one is fair..hahaha..."

 _Get a grip!_ Getting his foot out of Jae Gu's clutches, the fighter got into an attack stance. _Queen must have had her reasons...to nominate him..._

"Oh hey! I got no intention to fight!" Jae Gu attempted to explain, noticing the look on his opponent's face. "I just want you to quit...! I really don't want to fight! I don't even know how!" When he reached forward his opponent stepped back, keeping light on his toes.

 _That was close! He could have punched me or kick me...who knows what he's thinking...I have to be really careful!_

"C'mon, let's not fight...I thought I told you, I can't fi-"

 _K-POW!_

"Jae Gu!" I rushed forward to catch him, concern laced in my voice. He was trembling with blood dripping from his nose, unable to speak. I quickly pulled out a kerchief and wiped the blood that seemed to be coming out faster. "Are you okay, Jae Gu?!"

"He went down with just that one punch?" The Gura High student blinked with surprise, looking from his fist to Jae Gu and back to his fist again. "How in the world? Did Queen make a mistake?"

"Get out of the ring Jae Gu!" Moon Young snapped angrily before looking at his attacker, her lips pulled over her teeth in a snarl. "And you! Your fight is with me not with the scrawny kid!"

"Did you forget about me already?" Mi Nam asked, his punch barely grazed her jaw since she leaned back a minute earlier. "I'm still in the ring! Don't ignore me!"

"Hey, look at me." Pulling Jae Gu out of the ring I placed my hands on his shoulder and turned him so he could look at me. My kerchief was drenched with blood so there's no point in wiping anymore. "You okay? Talk to me!"

"He..He punched me..." Jae Gu stammered, a hand raised to stop the bleeding. He was shaken and I didn't like to see him like that. "Out of the blue..."

 _WHACK~_

"Moon Young Senpai!" I looked up when Mi Nam unleashed a kick, making contact with the left side of her body. She stumbled but didn't fall much to her opponent's surprise. Kicks were allowed since there were no rules applied and my jaw tightened. _Crap...! What can I do?!_

"Tobi..." Jae Gu gazed at me with a thoughtful expression on his face. "You want to fight...don't you?"

"I..."

"Then...go for it. I'll be okay so don't worry about me."

"Okay." Nodding my head in agreement I stood up and gave my bag as well as his over to Go Seul. She gave me a worried expression but I proceeded to peel off my shoes and stepped into the ring. The moment of watching Jae Gu get punched replayed in my mind and I couldn't help but bite my lower lip with anger.

"Eh? Tobi, why are you stepping into the ring? I thought I was strict with my orders." Moon Young asked as I walked up to her, ignoring her opponent for a second. Her body throbbed from receiving the kick but other than that she didn't look that banged up. "I can handle—"

"May I?" I held out my hand towards her. At first she gave me a questioning look then she noticed that I was looking at the gloves. Smiling she peeled them off and held them out for me to take.

"So you are going to fight? Can you handle it? This could almost be the equivalent of fighting in the nationals."

"I won't know unless I try." I replied, fitting the gloves that snugged my fingers quite nicely. _That's right, this will be my first taste fighting against really skilled fighters. But...!_ Clutching my hands into fists I took a deep breath. _If I can't overcome this...then I'll never improve. Dal Dal herself was tough and I want to see just how strong they are too.  
_

"Hey! Where are you going?! Our fight isn't over!" Mi Nam shouted as Moon Young walked off to the side, an angry vein throbbing against his temple. He never had an opponent walk away from him before. "Don't tell me you're running away!"

"Oi, why are you yelling at her?" I asked, taking my place as he turned his attention to me. "You aren't worth her time."

"What did you say? You got quite the mouth on you." Mi Nam said, no doubt irritated by my words. "For a foreigner you really don't know a thing or two about us. I hope you have something to back up your words."

"Mi Nam! Lets take him down together!" The other one stated as he stood right beside his companion. "I saw the look on his face when I slugged Jae Gu. This guy'll be really quick and then you can finish your fight with the cocky girl."

"No...I'll take him on by myself." Mi Nam replied, cracking his fingers loudly. "I want to rough him up with my own two fists."

* * *

 _Inside a classroom..._

"Hey! Jae Gu grabbed his ankles~"

"Ballsy! Jae Gu really is something else!" Two students were giggling as they watched the fight being broadcast through the network Wild's TV.

"Ah!" Queen accidentally let out a gasp when she watched the punch, a hand going up to cover her mouth. Quickly excusing herself she exited the room and made her way to the gym with an unreadable expression on her face.


	12. Episode 12

**A/N** : Chapter 12 of _Tiger of the Wild's_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own OCs. Girls of the Wild's belongs to the rightful owners Hun/Zhena.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Episode 12**

 _In the gym..._

I stared at my opponent with caution, arms raised in what I hoped was a defense stance. My heart was racing and I was sure my inexperience as a fighter could be picked up immediately. Grinning confidently Mi Nam rushed forward and I received a hit to my face. Skidding back I held on and focused on protecting my face more than anything, my arms taking the brunt of the force.

"He's just a rookie! This is child's play!"

"Take him down Mi Nam! Show him your power!"

"Victory to Gura High! Gura High is invincible!"

"Do you think Tobias will be okay?" Go Seul asked amidst the cheering of the crowd, biting her lower lip with nervousness. "He's holding out well but this is way above anything he's ever dealt with before right?"

"His defense is not too bad..." Moon Young noted as I blocked a kick, the same one that was executed earlier. "However his punches are weak. There's no way he'll win with that kind of wimpy strikes."

"What...are you mocking us fighters with your weak attacks?!" Mi Nam snarled before landing the good ol' one-two, watching my head snap back. Taking a step back he waited for me to strike him back. "Be serious here!"

"Urk!" Finding my balance I rushed forward only for him to side-step and land a blow to the right side of my body. _He's fast! There's no way I'll be able to catch up with him!_

"I'm not fast at all, you're just slow. Slower than Moon Young, that's for sure." He jeered as his fists rained upon my body and I turned to take it to the face, my arms raised once again. _But he's like a fucking tank...It's taking a lot of energy just to make him move!_

 _If I can hold out...I can win this match!_ I thought, digging my heels in to stop myself from sliding back. However because I was so focused on the boxer that I didn't pay any attention to the other student. He sneaked around and sent his fist flying into my back. _What the-?! When did he-?!  
_

"You..." Mi Nam watched as I fell into a hold from behind. "What are you doing?"

"Mi Nam! Now!" He shouted as I tried to escape his grip. He grunted when I almost wiggled out and tightened his hold. "You have a clean shot! Don't waste it! Krrrg! C'mon don't just stand there like a dumbass!"

 _KA-POW~_

"I thought I told you that I had this handled." The boxer frowned as I feel onto my back from the punch that landed underneath my jaw. He didn't want to fight dirty but he couldn't say no to an opportunity when it presented itself.

"But at least he's not...standing..back..." The words got stuck in the student's throat as I rose color slowly drained from his face. "He's not human...and he took one of your punches to the face."

 _What is he...?!_ A chill went through Mi Nam's spine as he looked at me. _Those eyes...they remind me of a feral animals...I have a bad feeling about this._

"You bastard!" The student snarled and rushed forward, much to Mi Nam's shout of warning. Leaning half-way to the left I avoided his punch before sending a punch of my own into his exposed side. There was a loud snap and he winced, covering up his side with an arm. "Tch lucky shot! But that's the only one you'll get!"

 _He's different...when could he move like that?_ Mi Nam watched as I fell back, throwing my legs over my head to avoid the punch. Landing in a crouch I lashed out, the bottom of my foot catching my opponent in the chest and sending him flying out of the ring. _He got a boost no doubt...what is with that power?_

"Kuh!"

"Hey...what did you do?" Mi Nam growled as he looked at me, raising his arms into an attack position. "You weren't like this earlier! Did you hit your head too hard?!"

"Huuuhuuu~" I swayed back and forth, taking a sip of my invisible drink before grinning. "Heehee~"

"Damn bastard!" Lunging forward Mi Nam threw his fist with the intent of smashing my head in. "This next punch will knock you out...for good!"

 _WHAM~!_

"What the...?!"

"Grrrrrrr..." An animistic growl escaped my lips as I blocked his punch by raising my left leg, his fist connecting with my shin. Hopping on my standing leg I twisted and I knocked his head back with a hook kick. He landed heavily on his back and let out a small groan while I landed in a crouch.

"How did he...?"

"What is he...?"

"I've never seen this kind of fighting before. Where did he learn it from?" The other students whispered to one another as I stood in the middle of the ring, my mouth slightly open and a small, incoherent noises coming from my lips.

"Everyone don't move!" The doors swung open and Dal Dal appeared, her chest heaving for breath. "How dare you injure my Jae Gu at my school!"

"Huh?"

"Dal Dal..."

"Here I am Jae Gu! Don't worry!" The captain of the Tae Kwon Do club spoke, ignoring everyone since she had her eyes set on her man. "I came here as soon as I saw the Wild's TV broadcast!"

What's...up with her...? Jae Gu thought as Dal Dal took in his bloody appearance. How come she came to school...dressed like that?!

"Also, sorry for being late. Apparently the marker used was kinda permanent but I'm working on scrubbing the marks off!" Dal Dal apologized, not at all disturbed by the enormous amount of Gura High students. "Next time we're checking to make sure they aren't permanent to begin with!"

"Heh, mine washed off just fine." Moon Young chuckled, pointing to her check with a smirk on her face. "You just weren't lucky."

"Lucky, my ass." Stepping into the ring she addressed the crowd, holding up her 'Wild's Card' in the same way Moon Young did. "Alright you Gura Donkeys! First come first serve! Come at me if you're feeling up to the challenge!"

"Dal Dal! Don't butt in! Tobi's pretty much taken care of them!" Moon Young hollered from the side lines. "Also you should step out of the ring!"

"Huh? Why should–?!"

 _Whoosh~_

"H-Hey, have you gone mad?!" Dal Dal yelped as I came at her, dodging my fist as it flew past her face. She hopped back and noticed that I was in the same state as when we first fault and frowned. "Oi! How long are you gonna act like that huh?!"

"Step out of the ring! He won't attack you if you're outside the ring!" Moon Young shouted, watching her friend back up. He may be unaware of what his body is doing but at least he has some self-conscious of staying in.

"Heh! Can't even control him, some friends you are." Hye Shin commented once Dal Dal stepped out and I didn't follow her, swaying left and right on the balls of my feet.

"Oh? And you're saying you can calm him down?" The boxing club captain retorted, a smirk on her face. "Why don't you prove it? If you feel brave enough that is..."

* * *

 _Control Room..._

 _Beep~ Beep~ Beep~_

"Huh? There's a call on Line 0." The operator noted when he saw a flashing red button on the control panel. He and his boss were leaning back in their chairs enjoying the entertainment. "I wonder who it is this time...Could be important..."

"What? Put it through." The boss spoke and an image of Charles Wilds popped up. "Mr. Board President! Is there any problem..?!"

"Sorry for interrupting, but I got something to tell you...The matches in the gym now..."

"Oh, have you been watching? Haha~ We've been keeping an eye on them too."

"I think it'd be in our best interest to stop them." Charles spoke.

"Ah...it's a little against the regulations." The boss in the operator room said with nervousness. "But it's not as much as to stop them, so..."

"A lot of freshmen are watching them...Considering this is just the beginning of the semester, and both boys are involved...one in particular is actually fighting...I'm not sure if it's appropriate for us to sit back and watch." The board president said firmly. "The Wild's League is some weeks away...why don't we handle the situation here?"

"Mr. Board President, if you think that'll be the appropriate response then we will handle it."

"Thank you. Then...since the situation is a little out of control...let me send 'The Wild's guards!'"

"You mean W.G? Oh...alright. Yes Sir!" The boss saluted before turning to his operator. "Lets do this! Send word to the W.G. Immediately!"

"Tch...Don't tell me to quit! And don't expect me to back out of this challenge!" Hye Shin barked with anger. Moon Young's words got underneath her skin and she immediately stepped into the ring, along with three other girls. "Screw the Wild's League, I'll finish you now! You're going down Foreigner!"

"I'm not going to let this go!" Mi Nam rose, his hand over his nose and glared at me. "I'll pulverize you." I didn't say anything but my body took an offense position, both arms raised near my face with my fingers curled slightly inward. Bouncing on the balls of my feet I rushed forward as the small group of Gura High students ran to meet me in the middle.

"That's enough." A voice spoke, causing us to come to a halt.

"What...Who are you?" Hye Shin asked when two girls stood between us, stopping the fight. One had white hair with bangs that covered her eyes and the other had her brown hair held back into little spirals. They were wearing black dresses with the letters 'W.G' imprinted on the left. "Where the hell did you come out from?"

"Those are...?!"

"The Wild's Guards...!" Moon Young exclaimed in awe and surprise. "They rarely show their faces, what an honor! I never expected them to show up..."

"Everybody stand down." Another woman approached with a confident stride in her step. She had straight blonde hair with a side parting to her bangs. She had piercing eyes and lips that were currently in a frown."The following situation has been deemed inappropriate, so...we'll be evacuating the arena." To put it simply the Wild's Guards are like student counselors but it's a position that is much higher and holds a much deeper meaning.

For one to be apart of it, students need to meet special requirements. The W.G. consist of graduates who are all top 3% of S-Class or above. It's a dream job with honor and pride since their main job is to handle any violent acts as well as being the judges for the Wild's League. On the industrial level, they belong to the security business and work as body guards for VIPS or as instructors.

They are the best among Wild's High alumnus. No more than 3 graduates a year are admitted into the W.G. Intelligence, elegance, power and pride. The Wild's guard is the epitome of the ideal Wild's student.

"Stand down." The blonde turned to me, taking in my rugged appearance and the numerous wounds along my body. "You need to be taken to the medical bay."

"Lee Na...don't bother talking to this one." One of the W.G, the one with white hair spoke, keeping her eyes on me. "His conscious isn't even here."

"Is that so..." Lee Na walked up and reached an arm out to touch my head. In an instant I leaned back so she didn't touch me, my left left raised with a kick aiming towards her head. She didn't bother batting an eye lash, blocking my kick with ease. Not letting up I wrapped both legs around her arm and twisted till my upper body was above hers, my right arm drawn back for a punch.

"Tobi!"

"Tobias you need to stop!" Moon Young screamed with horror as the rest of the students watched. "She isn't someone you can defeat!"

"So he isn't in control of his body...very well." Lee Na's eyes narrowed and she stopped my punch with the index finger of her other hand. There were collective gasps from the watchers and she glared at me. "I'm going to put you to sleep."


	13. Episode 13

**A/N** : Chapter 13 of _Tiger of the Wild's_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own OCs. Girls of the Wild's belongs to the rightful owners Hun/Zhena.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Episode 13**

 _In the gym..._

It all happened so fast. One moment I was sitting on Lee Na's arm with my legs wrapped around the appendage and the next I found myself face down on the ground out cold. My mind didn't even have time to digest what happened. The rest of the students watched with either open mouths or terrified expressions after witnessing what had happened.

"Maybe this one needs a harsher punishment." Lee Na mused as she looked at me, cracking her fingers loudly. "He after all attempted to attack the Wild's Guard. I won't tolerate such behavior."

"W-Wait! Please forgive him!" Moon Young quickly threw her body over mine protectively as she gazed up at the alum. "He didn't mean to lash out at you! Honest!"

"Are you...talking back to Lee Na?" One of the other W.G members asked but Moon Young only looked at the blonde, trembling underneath the piercing purple orbs but swallowed her fears. This was a once in a lifetime moment when she talked to the guard.

"Moon Young Lee!"

"Y-Yes!" She sat up straight when Lee Na spoke her name.

"Escort him and the rest of your friends out of the ring."

"T-Thank you Ma'am! I understand!" She said as she wrapped my arm over her shoulder and hoisted me up. "Let's go, Dal Dal! Hurry now!"

"Yeah...whatever you say." She replied, looking at Lee Na with wonder. _She's really scary...Scarier than Queen that's for sure..._

"For those from other schools." Lee Na then turned her attention to Hye Shin and her group, that still cold expression upon her face. "See you at the Wild's League. But for today, please go home."

"What...? What are you?!" Hye Shin shouted back, gritting her teeth with frustration. "Who gave you the right to tell us what to do or not to do! Do you even know who you're talking to?!" However Lee Na closed the distance between them and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing the red-haired fighter to tense up. "Wha..." _My nerves...what happened?!_

"The Wild's Guard is immune from any repercussions as far as any legal action is concerned. If you choose to ignore our warnings..." Applying a little more pressure on the vital point in the shoulder, she forced Hye Shin to her knees without much effort. "You may not be able to walk for the rest of your life."

"Hey, Moon Young! The Wild's Guard in the middle...you know her?" Dal Dal asked, giving Lee Na another look and burning her image into her mind. "I've never seen her before!"

"I know her...She graduated from Wild's High 4 years ago." Moon Young replied as the guard ordered the other girls to help Hye Shin up, noting that her body will return to normal in a couple minutes. The other two guards stood beside her, watching silently as the Gura High students filed out without any more words. There were some that muttered something under their breaths but they didn't dare raise their complaints. "During her school days her record is 35 wins out of 35 fights! And 32 of them were KO's."

"You're blushing you know that..." Dal Dal commented, folding her arms behind her head. "But yeah...that's some record..."

 _My dream...is standing right there._ The boxing club captain couldn't help but grin. _I wanna be just like her._

"You should probably take Tobias to the medical bay...stop ogling the ladies." Dal Dal coughed, disrupting her thoughts.

"Have some tea before it gets cold." Charles spoke as both Jae Gu and Queen sat in his office. He had summoned them as soon as the fighting fiasco was handled by the Wild's Guard. "Queen...you tell him yourself since you both are students of Wild's. S-class correct?"

"Yes." She replied.

"As to the incident...don't forget that you're students. It means you should abide by the student code of conduct." The Board of President sighed before addressing Jae Gu. "Well, Jae Gu. We promised you the scholarship, but that was to help you adapt to this school life as one of the first male students and an example for those who will enter this school in the future. Although there are many students who are not accepting Queen's unexpected decision, still, I can't let you do something that is against the tradition of the Wild's..."

 _It was out of my control anyway..._ Jae Gu bit his lip to keep quiet. It wouldn't do him well if he were to flab his lips.

"We're in a deadlock...you decide whether to join the league or not. We will find a solution for this matter in a staff meeting. So until then, you two stay put and wait for the board's decision."

"...yes, sir."

"Yes."

"While it's tragic what's happened to our other male student I think there still has to be some sort of punishment." Charles continued, rubbing his chin in thought. "Therefore Jae Gu, as punishment you are to clean up the freshmen restrooms. Make sure to tell Tobias as well after he comes around. Didn't realize that Lee Na would send him to sleep like that!"

 _This isn't something...I imagined would happen._ The boy thought as he scrubbed the floor right after the meeting with a mop. _Well it could have been worse...I should really count my blessings..._

"Uh...hey." Queen spoke as she stood outside the doors, getting his attention. "I tried to leave you alone like you wanted...but every move I make seems to drive you into trouble...Actually...you don't know how much I wanted to run to save you before Moon Young went...but once the W.G appeared I didn't have to worry anymore..."

"That's enough. I'll handle everything by myself, please stay away. I won't ask for any favors." He dipped the mop into a bucket of water before something else crossed his mind. "Oh, yeah! Just one more thing. If you see Moon Young or Dal Dal please tell them I appreciate what they did for me. I'll go and see Tobi once I'm finished here."

"Huh? ...Sure." Taking her leave Queen disappeared through the hallways, ignoring the freshman and was greeted by Moon Young outside. The captain of the boxing club was confused by seeing her but decided to tease regardless, noting how cute the normally stoic fighter was.

* * *

 _After school..._

Waking up in the medical bay I was visited by Jae Gu just as he promised. We talked for awhile and I couldn't help but wince about the punishment but I just sighed in defeat. Soon a couple of freshmen girls rushed in to tell Jae Gu that he had visitors. Apologizing for not being able to stay and walking home together as usual he left in a hurry. The girls stayed until the nurse came to discharge me, waving good bye as I prepared to head out.

 _But those ladies of the W.G were hella amazing...my first time meeting them._ I thought to myself, glancing up at the sky in wonder. I really appreciated the nap I took, really needed it to be honest. _I couldn't last a second against her..._

 _BRIIIIING~ BRIIIIIIIING~_

"H-H-Hello?" I pulled out my phone from my pocket and held it to my ear. It's been awhile since I've gotten a call from anyone, I don't even remember who was the last person who called me. "Tobias here, who am I speaking to?"

"Yo! Hey ToTo! How's my favorite bro?" A rumbustious voice floated through the speaker followed by the sound of laughter. "Oh man I wish I could see the look on your face right now! I finally found time to call you directly despite my schedule instead of calling your home! Although I do miss the voice of your sister...she's such a pure angel~"

"What did I say about giving me that nickname Rhynt...?" I felt my face heat up with embarrassment and picked up the pace, spotting Hwa Yeon's apartment coming around the bend. "You called me that before you traveled to Korea and now you're calling me that again? And hey...what are you implying about with my sister?"

"Sorry, old habits die hard and sadly I just remembered that nickname one day ago. Now time for serious talk, tell me how's your Korea experience?"

 _That bastard...avoiding the question involving my sister..._ "You know I really like it here, it's beautiful just like you told me when I pestered you about your travel." I told him and spoke about my school experience from the beginning. He was such a good listener, letting out some 'Mmm' and 'Aha I see' at certain parts. "Hwa Yeon is a really great hostess, I couldn't even begin to thank the both or you for allowing me this opportunity."

"Nah, don't worry about that. I should thank you for keep Hwa Yeon company while I'm over here. Are you doing well in school?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm doing alright." I told him as I walked up the stairs, pulling a key out of my pocket. "It was weird to start off with but I'm really liking it for sure!"

"By the way...have you found a girlfriend yet?"

"EHHH?!" I fumbled at the last moment, crashing to the ground at the question once the door was unlocked. "W-W-What are you asking out of the blue?!"

"Tobias? Is that you?" Hwa Yeon popped her head out of the kitchen as I picked myself off the floor. "Welcome home, are you okay?"

"I-I am fine...I'm fine..." I told her before holding out my phone to her, taking my shoes off as I said so. "By the way, this is for you. You haven't spoken to him in awhile right? I've talked long enough."

"Oh? Hi Rhynt." Hwa Yeon smiled, taking the phone from me and talked to her boyfriend. "Mmmm~ Yep everything was great and I helped Tobias ease into his new environment. Yup! When will you be able to come over to visit?"

 _They're so cute together._ I smiled, watching as her face just lit up when talking to her significant other. Excusing myself to my room I propped open my laptop and checked my mail. Despite the number of emails that cluttered my inbox one caught my attention. Moving the mouse across the screen I double-clicked and began reading.

 _Dear Big Brother:_

 _I hope you're having fun in Korea! Did I ever mention that I'm really jealous about that? I tell all my friends at school and they are jealous of you as well! You better be making friends instead of seeking refuge in Rhynt's girlfriend's apartment...cause if you don't then you have something coming your way! Speaking of which Mom and I spend a lot of effort putting something together and we'll definitely send it out tonight or so. But I won't say anything else because that'd ruin the surprise. Anyways I gotta go, I hope to hear from you soon Brother! Maybe when you have the time it wouldn't heard to talk to use over Skype ya know?_

 _Your ever loving sister,_

 _Seria_

 _Heh, that's so cute. So glad she hasn't changed since I left._ I smiled before typing out a response, my fingers gracing over the keyboard. _I should take her up on the offer and do one of those calls...and probably we can get Rhynt in on the action. We'll make it an awesome video chat._

"Hey Tobias! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" I replied, sending out the mail and closed my laptop. _I'm really starving...even more than usual. Must be because I used up a lot of energy.  
_

* * *

 _Elsewhere...  
_

"Jae Hyeong I know you fought today in school but I thought I told you you can't start picking a fight with the other kids. No matter what happens fighting is wrong." Jae Gu sighed as he walked his two siblings back home, holding on to both their hands. The reason why he left early was because the visitors were his siblings and one of the teachers notified him that his younger brother punched another kid.

"That jerk started it first though! He said Jae Som is dirty because she didn't have a mommy!" His younger brother had said, justifying his actions. "Don't worry Jae Gu, you told me to take care of Jae Som! So, I'm taking care of her cause I'm a man...!"

"Jae Hyeong..."

"I am...a man! I have a big brother and...so..." Tears began to fall from the child's face as he stood trembling before Jae Gu. "We are...okay...without a mommy...really...!"

"There there...c'mere you two..." Jae Gu coaxed them, pulling them close before addressing the teacher who waited beside them. "I'm so sorry Ma'am...I will talk some sense into them tonight. They'll be okay tomorrow."

It really is hard for them...living like this while I provide for them. But I have to do whatever I can for them, no matter what. The boy thought as he looked at his two siblings. "Hey Jae Hyeong~ Do you want sausages for dinner tonight?"

"Really?! Really?!" Jae Hyeong's face lit up with excitement and he pulled on his brother's arm playfully. "You mean it Jae Gu?! Can we really have some?"

"You piggy!" Jae Som commented but she was also excited.

"Sure, I'll just ask my boss if I can take tonight off!" Jae Gu smiled, happy that his siblings were happy as well. "Then we'll have dinner together and have fun too!"

"Slave Song! Right?" A voice called out, causing Jae Gu to come to a stop. His body had stiffened up at the nickname and he slowly turned to see a red-haired boy walking alongside two other boys. "Wow~! Slave Song! You grew much taller in a couple of months I could barely recognize you~! Hahahaha!"

"Oh hi there..." He mumbled in response. _God damn it, I really didn't want to run into him of all places..._

"Hey, you go to high school nearby right? My buddies and I go to Gura~" The red-head smiled as he gestured to the other two standing behind him. "Fancy meeting you~"

"Ah...I was nice talking to you but I need to hurry home with my brother and sister...ahahaha..." Jae Gu apologized quickly, trying to usher his siblings along. He didn't feel comfortable and wanted to run away as fast as he could. "So, I'll probably see you later okay? Bye."

"Isn't that your friend?"

"Let's go, Jae Som!" However something grabbed the back of his jacket and Jae Gu glanced over his shoulder to see that the red-haired boy had stopped him. "Umm...can I help you?"

"What's with that attitude? It's been so long since we last met."

"Well...um..." The expression on the boy's face began to change, one full of disgust and scorn.

"Oh...you dirty rat! You're blowing me off huh? Aren't you you stinky bastard? That look on your face makes me feel damn dirty. Lets see if I can change it in a matter of minutes."


	14. Episode 14

**A/N** : Chapter 14 of _Tiger of the Wild's_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own OCs. Girls of the Wild's belongs to Hun/Zhena.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Episode 14**

 _The next morning..._

 _Mmmmm I haven't sleep this good in awhile. I think the jet lag has finally disappeared, about time too._ I thought to myself as I stood near the gate, waiting for Jae Gu to show up. A few of the female student body giggled as they walked past or waved a greeting, others snapped a picture and went on their merry way. _Hmmm I haven't spotted him yet...did I come too late of did he slip in without me noticing?_

"Oh hey Tobi, sorry for being late." Jae Gu's voice reached my ears and I turned to see the male student approach. He had his head down and the first thing I noticed were the fresh bruises and welts on his face. There were also stains that indicated that he had been crying for while, perhaps all last night. "The siblings were a little stubborn when they woke up."

"Jae Gu...did you get into a fight?" I asked with concern, falling into step beside him. He hid his face, avoiding my stare which I found to be strange. "You know you can tell me, I'll be here for you."

"I-It's really nothing, I just fell down the stairs." He let out a small chuckle, scratching the back of his head with a hand. "Seriously, don't worry about it! These things will heal in time!"

 _Why is he trying to cover up what happened? Was it something embarrassing?_ I wondered as we parted ways and went to class, glancing over my shoulder a couple of times before I had to hustle. Throughout the lecture my mind started to wonder and I found myself thinking about things that weren't necessary about the class. _Is it something about his past? You know I never asked him other than the fact that he has siblings...I don't know a single thing about his past schooling experience..._

"Mr. Vermillion! Are you daydreaming again?! Do my lectures bore you to death?!"

"E-Eh? No sir!" I sat up straighter, jolting out of my thoughts and nervously glanced at him. "Your lectures are wonderful!"

"Don't sugar coat things when you don't mean it. If you didn't daydream then come up here and finish this equation!" The teacher stood to the side, offering me the chalk with a semi-scowl on his face. Even the other students – the girls of my class – were looking at me expectantly. "And explain it as well so everyone can understand what you're doing!"

 _Oh goodness..._ Stifling a small sigh I rose, plucking the chalk from his fingers and began to finish the equation. I explained my steps thoroughly as I continued writing, my eyes moving across the board from one line to the next. Once I had finished I handed the chalk back and sat down.

"...hmm you did well. But next time I catch you dozing you'll do a lot more than just write down half an equation. Continuing on..." The teacher couldn't keep the annoyance out of his voice as he continued the class, mildly upset that I was able to complete the expression.

"Hey Tobias~"

"Huh? Dal Dal?" I turned to see the captain of the Tae Kwon Do club running up to me. After class I shuffled out behind my other classmates and was just on my way to the club. Fancy meeting her just before that. "What do you need?"

"Well since I can't seem to get to Jae Gu after lunch today it's time for me to train you!" She announced with confidence, placing her hands on her hips. "I refuse to let you participate in anything we do at the gym without getting trained by yours truly first!" Grabbing me by the arm she led me to the tracks. Luckily for us there weren't a lot of students out there and she was eager to start.

"Hmm? This is..." I asked, tilting my head to the side. I remembered that one gym class where we played dodge ball and I got my ass handed to me by the girls. "Why are we at the tracks?"

"Oh we'll go to the gym afterward but first! I'm gonna make you run!" Walking over to the side she dragged over a huge stack of objects. Upon close inspection I realized that they were tires, farm tractor tires. "Thank goodness the principal didn't throw these away, I had to beg the Board President for days until he complied."

"Err...Isn't that...a little too much?"

"What are you talking about? Are you chickening out?" She asked, tying the rope around her waist and over her shoulders. She had at least five or six tires attached to her. "This is like a breeze once you get use to it. Though probably for you...I'd start with two. C'mon, get ready for the run of your life!"

"O-Okay..." I hastily got the ropes on, making sure they were secured correctly. "Now what?"

"Just run boy! We're gonna run until you drop!" She grinned, then thought about it for a minute. "Well you'd be kinda useless if you pass out after a run so...let's just say one lap around the track!"

 _One lap...around the track...with these tires?_

"So get on it! The longer you stay here the longer it'll take you to finish!" She grinned and took off, leaving me in the dust. "Catch me if you can! I wanna see you sweat!"

* * *

 _In the gym..._

"Hmmm...Dal Dal's late...this isn't like her..." Moon Young uttered to herself as she watched the other members of the club practice. She left her second in command to supervise the boxing club while she herself supervised the Tae kwon do club until Dal Dal's arrival. _Not only that...Jae Gu's been acting suspiciously too. He didn't stop by and went to finish up cleaning the freshmen restrooms without saying hi to either myself or Queen...and that's saying something..._

"Urrrgh...my legs are screaming..." The door opened and I collapsed on the floor with a huff, my bag laying out next to my side. My hair was plastered to my face due to the sweat. "That was a brutal run..."

"You wimp, don't think of slacking on the job!" Dal Dal clapped her hands loudly, skipping into the club like she hadn't use an ounce of energy. "C'mon! No rest! We're sparring!"

"Yes coach..." I mumbled, peeling myself off and putting my bag against the wall. Loosening the tie I was soon aware of the others who just sat on the sidelines, their fingers curled into fists and placed on top of their knees. "Um...why aren't they..."

"Ignore them and strip!" Dal Dal sighed, giving me a very stern glare. She had stepped into the make-shift ring without hesitation. "And make sure you stretch, don't think for a moment that I didn't see that poor excuse of a run. We need to work on that some other time."

"Hey Dal Dal, do you have any idea why Jae Gu looks down today?" Moon Young asked with concern while I stretched out my limbs. "Queen and I tried to have a conversation with him but he just continued doing his job...it's weird don't you think?"

"My Jae Gu~ Well now that you mentioned it I thought he was off when I greeted him this morning..." She mused, tapping her chin with a finger. "He said he fell down the stairs but I know he was lying because of those bruises. It must've been those Gura donkeys again."

"It seems logical. You don't think..."

"Dal Dal, I think I'm ready!" I announced, bouncing on the balls of my feet. "Please don't do too much damage, I have to help Jae Gu later."

"Kay~" She replied with a grin on her face, turning her back on Moon Young and got into an attack stance. "We'll go for three rounds, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, that sounds great with me!"

 _Wow they're doing really good...this isn't the first time I've seen Dal Dal spar but she's really getting into it. If Jae Gu was her opponent...she wouldn't be fighting as hard._ Moon Young thought as she watched the sparring, sitting on the floor with her legs crossed. _But this is a good thing for me to witness Tobias' fighting style..._

"Hyaah!"

"Good! Good!" Dal Dal praised, using a kick of her own to block mine. There was a resounding smack when our legs collided and the watchers 'oooh' with delight. "But you need more speed! Turn those hips faster!"

"I'm still hurting from earlier you know..."

"No whining! Or else I'll make this session longer!"

* * *

 _That night..._

"And that should...do it! Everything's in place." I sat on the couch in a comfortable tank top and sweats with my laptop propped up, wincing when my legs decided to chime in with cramps. After working with Jae Gu at the car wash I decided it would be a good time to call my parents. Angling my laptop so that I could fully be in the frame I looked over to where Hwa Yeon was reading a book. "You don't mind if I give my family a quick video call do you?"

"Not at all." She replied, placing a bookmark inside and closed the object shut. Taking off her glasses she folded it neatly and placed it on the table. "In fact would it be alright if I join you?"

"Of course! I'm sure they'll love to talk to you." I scooted over so she could sit next to me. Pressing a button I started speaking, "Mom? Dad? Seria? It's me! Are you guys there?" Since I wanted to talk to all three of them and didn't want them to share one device they're linking up on three separate devices.

 _BWEEEOP~_

"Hey Dad, I think it's online!" The screen flashed and a girl's eye appeared in the upper right corner. She scooted back to make sure the webcam captured her full face and smiled. She was talking in her room with the window open, the curtains moving gave me that clue. "Hi Big Brother, wow it's been awhile! Dad! Hurry up!"

"Calm down honey you know how bad we are at this new stuff." My mother spoke before her image appeared in the upper left. She had her hair down today and judging on the background she decided to talk in the kitchen. "Do you need help, dear?"

"No I got it...Give me a few minutes...Hmmm is this it? No?...Erm...maybe this one?" At first there was nothing then my father's face popped up in a frame underneath my mother. He was streaming in the living room, sitting in his favorite chair. "There, I got it. How are you son?"

"I'm doing okay! Have you guys met Hwa Yeon?" I gestured to my hostess next to me. "She's Rhynt's girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you, Sir and Ma'am." She spoke, bowing her head in greeting. "I'm Hwa Yeon."

"I'm Stahl Vermillion." My father smiled. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Kubera Vermillion." My mother bowed politely in return. "Thank you for taking care of my first born child."

"You have really pretty red hair!" My sister spluttered before looking away with a blush. "I mean...I'm Seria, Tobias' younger sister."

"Rhynt was right, you do have a cute voice." Hwa Yeon said sweetly and the blush on my sister's face got deeper. "No wonder he tries to call you guys when he gets the chance..." _Instead of me..._

 _Oops!_ I nervously noticed her clenching the couch with her fingers so tightly I swear there would be a tear once she was through. _Rhynt please make time for your girl...  
_

"I-I mean he tries but I-I mostly ignore him!" Seria spoke hastily as if she could feel the anger building through the screen. "He's persistent I'll give him that but Dad picks up those calls anyway!"

"Oh I'm so glad~" Hwa Yeon brightened and she let go of the seat, leaving deep finger marks in the leather.

"Is Rhynt not able to attend this video call?" I asked them, noting the black frame in the lower right corner. "Have you heard from him at all today?"

 _BZZT~ BZZT~ BZZT~_

"Oh, that must be him." I leaned out of frame to grab my phone and scrolled through the messages. "...Okay he's a little caught up with work so he'll pass this time. Rats, sorry Hwa Yeon I know you were looking forward to seeing him."

"It's quite alright I can talk to him at another time when he isn't busy." She assured me. We spent the rest of the night talking to my family, learning more about Hwa Yeon as well as how Seria was excelling in school. It felt nice talking to them and I made a mental note to do Skype more often.

"By the way, your mother and sister were so busy the past few days. Apparently they're sending you something tonight and hopefully it'll be there in 2 days." My father's voice brought me back to the conversation while the other two just smiled widely with joy. "Unfortunately that meant I was out of the kitchen for awhile so I couldn't see what they were doing..."

"Big Brother, make sure you eat lots and lots! Next time I see you in person and instead of through a screen you better have grown some muscles!" Seria threatened playfully, sticking her tongue out. "No more string-bean arms okay?"

"Yeah yeah, I hear ya." I smiled before glancing at Hwa Yeon. "Anything you want to add?"

"Nope I'm good." She replied as she turned her head to the screen. "It was a real pleasure talking to you all."

"Like wise, I hope we can do this more often when you aren't busy." My father smiled.

"I hope my Big Brother doesn't give you too much trouble!" Seria added before sending a wink my way. "You hear that Big Brother?"

"I won't." I said with annoyance. Geez I'm not that bad of a guest...

"Well then we'll be going. Make sure you eat well and study hard okay?" My mother told me as the other two logged off. She then turned her attention to Hwa Yeon. "I'm really glad to have met you. I can now sleep peacefully knowing that he's under your care."

"Thank you Ma'am." The red-head smiled and the call ended. She leaned back against the couch and released a sigh. "You have a really nice and caring family."

"Yeah, they're really great! Seria's been pestering my parents when she could come here but she hasn't been successful yet." I laughed. "Hopefully she'll be able to come over and you two can meet in person."

"I'd like that. Well I'm gonna go and call it a night. I have to wake up early tomorrow so don't forget to do your homework." She stood up and bid me farewell. "One of these days when I'm not busy I'd love to send you off to school myself."

"That's okay the walking helps me get into shape so don't worry about it. Good night." Waving my own hand I made my way to my room and closed the door quietly. Placing all the work I needed to do on the desk I turned on the lamp and began to work, flipping through the books.

 _VRRRRR~ VRRRR~_

"Huh? A text at this hour?" Putting down the pencil I pulled out my phone from my pocket and looked at it, a puzzling look on my face. "When did she...put her number into my phone?" _Probably when I wasn't looking...Strange the only ones who were in here were Rhynt's number and Jae Gu's number..._

 _VRRRR~ VRRRR~_

"Hmmm? A double training session with both Jae Gu? Sounds like fun...it's probably our first time doing so but I'm sure it'll be great." I quickly typed back my answer and sent it off. Finishing off the last few questions of my workbook I changed into my sleepwear, turned off the lamps and hopped into bed.


	15. Episode 15

**A/N** : Chapter 15 of _Tiger of the Wild's_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own OCs. Girls of the Wild's belongs to Hun/Zhena.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Episode 15**

 _The next morning..._

"So the ladies came over to visit your place yesterday right after we finished the night shift at the car wash? Must have been nice to your siblings since they do love Queen and all." I was saying as I met Jae Gu at the junction outside of his home, my bag slung over my shoulder. "Also must have been quite a surprise."

"Not really, they followed me home without my consent." He laughed before letting out a sigh, combing his fingers through his hair. "I told them that it wasn't needed but they insisted of coming...Queen even brought her own tea set from home."

"Wow, but I don't think I should have been surprised at all since she...well...didn't want to drink the first time she came over to your home." I could imagine the scene quite clearly, Queen sitting daintily on her heels and holding some fine china in her hands. "She prepared her second visit well."

"Ah~ Jae Gu and Tobias, just the two guys I wanted to see!" Charles spoke from the entrance, a grin stretched over her face. He also said hi to a couple of the female students before addressing us again. "Come to my office, boys!" We had no choice but to follow the board president to his office, making ourselves comfortable as we possibly could on the couch.

"Sir." Lee Na bowed her head respectively while Queen sat silently in her spot on the furniture. Jae Gu and I were not aware that she'd be present until we took our spots.

"Oh good morning Lee Na, so nice to see you!" Charles said cheerfully, taking his place at the head.

"I'm sure you've told them this situation?" The Wild's guard asked respectfully.

"I was about to bring it up. Now boys I'm sure you're thinking that since it's a springtime you'd like to host picnics with the lovely female student bodies. But rest assured we don't do that. The nations around the world will have their eyes glued on our most brutal martial arts competition. The Wild's League to be precise!" Charles said proudly, letting out a hearty chuckle. "The fighters go through preliminaries in the red circle rings where the matches turn into a melee."

"A melee huh? Sounds to me like it's a free for all." I commented.

"How many fighters are in the competition?" Jae Gu asked out of curiosity.

"Annually, about 200-300 fighters are in the matches. Only 8 advance to the finals after two days of the preliminaries. The rules ares simple: Fighters are randomly divided into 20 teams." Charles described it to us. "Each of them will draw a number to determine their order for example a fighter who pulled 1 will fight the one who pulled 2. They would fight for about 2-3 minutes."

"There are three ways of winning: Throwing the opponent out the ring, knocking them out or winning points." Lee Na spoke from where she stood near the desk. "The winner stays in the ring and begins the next match after a 1 minute break. We continue until there is only one fighter remaining in each group."

"So what happens when there's only eight fighters left?" I asked.

"The top eight seeds may choose their opponents." Charles explained. "If a quarter finalist selects one of the preliminary players as her opponent, she automatically advances to the first round. If one of the seeds nominates an opponent, the number of quarter-finalists decreases."

"Is this competition only for females?" Jae Gu asked as I took a sip of my drink.

"Not necessarily. We have come to a conclusion that you Jae Gu Song is not qualified for the first round and neither is Tobias. You two are placed in the final round of the preliminaries."

"What?"

"Are you serious?!" Jae Gu and I both looked at them, his jaw was slack and I had to hold myself back from choking on my drink.

"Don't cry. Think of it as punishment." Lee Na scolded us, the coldness in her expression was fierce enough to stop anyone in their tracks. She then turned her attention to the female fighter and current champion in the room. "Queen...it was your mistake from the beginning so you lost the right to choose your opponent as a seed."

"Yes..." Queen replied solemnly.

"The preliminaries are a month away. The groups will be announced on the school bulletin board tomorrow and no later than that." The Wild's guard shooed us out of the room without a second later. "You're dismissed."

"So I have no choice but to fight..." Jae Gu complained as the three of us walked to class. It was as if his energy had been sapped out of his body. "Do I even have a say in things anymore...?"

"Jae Gu! I heard you are in the preliminaries!" Dal Dal spoke as she and Moon Young came to greet us. It seemed as though they were waiting for us. "Isn't that fantastic darling~"

"This is gonna be great don't you think?" The captain of the boxing club asked us, her hands placed inside her pockets. "I heard the list of groups will be up tomorrow on the bulletin board."

"We don't have to worry about it then~" Dal Dal latched herself onto Jae Gu's arm, nuzzling her face against him. "The preliminaries are a joke anyway."

"I don't think so!" He shrieked while also trying to shake her off, getting uncomfortable at how close she was to his personal space. "I can see my life flashing through my eyes!"

"Don't be dramatic because today you and Tobias are gonna train together!" Dal Dal stated with glee before jabbing a thumb in Moon Young's direction. "With Big Foot and I as your couches you two will be unstoppable!"

"Yeah! Ah hey what do you mean by 'Big Foot' huh shorty?!"

"It's obviously you! Who else has those ginormous feet?!"

"I'll show you big feet!"

"Wow they really aren't worried about the preliminaries at all." Jae Gu commented as we watched Dal Dal and Moon Young scuffle. I guess it comes with the experience of watching prior matches from previous years...

"Now that I got that settled..." Dal Dal commented as she dusted herself off from the scuffle. "It's time for you two to condition your bodies! Big Foot and I decided that we'd hold off teaching the basics for now until you've been conditioned properly."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Jae Gu asked, feeling a not so confident feeling collect in the pit of his stomach when he noticed the grin upon her face.

"Like how most of the students condition their bodies in PE class!" She hustled us to the track, leaving both Queen and Moon Young behind in the dust. "Time to sweat boys!"

* * *

 _On the track..._

"Alright! Lets go up to two laps Tobias! I'm going to go easy on you today so this is the only time you get to see my nice side!" The captain of the Tae Kwon Do club spoke, a whistle in her mouth ready to blow. I helped Jae Gu into the rope harness, he didn't look convinced with the exercise. I increased the number of tires up to four while he started off with one. "Aaaaaaaaand GO!"

"WWWWWWWWWWUOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Moving my legs like they were pinched by fire I dashed off as fast as I could, throwing up clouds of dust behind me. The ropes were tightening themselves into my skin but I couldn't worry about them at the moment.

"For you my beautiful Jae Gu, try to run one lap!" Dal Dal blew her whistle and encouraged him every step of the way. "C'mon! Move those beautiful legs!"

"Argh Dal Dal don't push!" He shouted in response but continued to run like his life depended on it. By the time he made it to the end I was laying face-down on the ground, gasping like a fish out of water. But the training doesn't stop there as Dal Dal drilled us through a bunch of different exercises, some of them got me questioning if she was actually human.

"Phew~ Who knew this was gonna be a lot of work!" Jae Gu laughed as we hurried out to a water fountain during one of our breaks with our towels in hand. Opening the valve and watching the water rush out, we fully drenched the towels. Wringing out the excess liquid we proceeded to wipe off the sweat, letting out sighs of bliss when the cold material touched our skin. "That feels good."

"Mmhmm." I agreed, cupping my hands to catch the water and splashed my face. "It definitely hits the spot."

"Who knew Dal Dal would work us like that, I should have known." The boy lifted his workout shirt a tiny bit, showing a little of his slim torso. "But then again, she isn't captain of her club for nothing. I'm sure she works out three times as hard as what we're doing now."

"Umm..."

"What is it?" He looked at me before turning his head, realizing that the female students had their eyes on us. He still had a hand under his shirt and mine was also riding up, showing off a little more muscle-defined body. Slowly they pulled out their phones and took pictures of us. "Oh crap..."

 _Definitely not what I was hoping to see while I cool off. At least those girls were entertained...but those pictures..._ I sighed and straightened my shirt, still feeling the heat radiating off my cheeks. We made our way back to the gym amidst the squeals of the girls behind us. Dal Dal stood where we left her, eyes glancing at what appeared to be a stop watch.

"You boys are late!" She exclaimed, a grin stretching itself across her face much to our dismay. "That means punishment time!"

"Oh come on..." Jae Gu groaned but she didn't listen to any form of complaints. "Dal Dal wait!"

"No more belly aching! Times like these you need to put your lives on the line!"

* * *

 _That night..._

"Another rough day at school? I think you're getting more and more bruises every time I see you when I get back from work." Hwa Yeon stated with worry laced in her voice, placing a ice pack gently on my propped up leg and fastened it securely around the calf. I barely got to the door when the pain kicked in and I had to drag myself the rest of the way. "What are they even teaching you over there?"

"It's not that bad...ouch!" I winced and slowly released a shaky breath, placing my leg down gently onto the floor. "Well...not as bad as when we first worked out. Do you remember that?"

"Oh yes I remember, you could barely walk up the stairs without my help."

"That was tragic." I laughed, remembering how pitiful I was laying at the bottom of the stairs before getting the energy to call Hwa Yeon for help. By the time the red-head made it out of her door I was just making myself on the ground. "Luckily for me you were at home, sometimes you stay late at work."

"Of course. Otherwise my hubby wouldn't let me hear the end of it...and he'd probably tease you about it too." She giggle behind a hand. "Once you get him started it takes a long time for he to stop."

 _VZZT~ VZZT~_

"Oh? Who's this?" I pulled out my phone and looked at it. Smiling I typed away and sent the message, noticing that she was glancing my way. "Just Jae Gu and how he really liked the training we did together. We were also laughing about how our bodies were hurting."

"When trying something out for the fist time there's always going to be repercussions. But over time you'll get use to it till it'll be nothing but natural. I won't question the techniques as long as you feel yourself improve."

"By the way would you mind stopping by the post office tomorrow before going to work?" I asked just as she was about to call it a day, watching as she paused in the doorway of her room. "Just in case something's there?"

"Sure, I'll go and take a look. Don't worry about it." She smiled and wished me a good night. Adjusting the ice pack I slowly shuffled into the kitchen, grabbed a cup of water and slowly moved towards my own room.

 _VZZT~ VZZT~ VZZT~ VZZT~_

 _Another one?_ _Wonder if it's Jae Gu again..._ I just made it to my desk chair before my phone went off. But this time it was from Moon Young. "Hmm? It's senpai..."

 _Heard you and Jae Gu had a great session with the shorty! But tomorrow I call dibs on you two for sure. I figured it would be beneficial if you two are trained by us...probably like alternate between shorty and I. The Wild's League is nothing to belittle so I won't be lenient. How does that sound?_

"Trained by both Moon Young and Dal Dal...that sounds amazing!" Tapping away on the keyboard I sent her my thoughts and placed my phone to the side. There wasn't a lot to work on tonight but that doesn't mean I could slack on it. Once I was finished I quickly changed into my pajamas and slipped into bed, pulling the covers up over my shoulders.


End file.
